Apenas um Sorriso
by Palas
Summary: Uma Lily bastante atarefada e cansada, ainda assim, com uma língua afiada. Um Tiago querendo lhe ensinar uma lição. Dois rapazes em uma disputa de egos e uma aposta. Eles podem se surpreender onde tudo pode chegar.
1. Aposta

**Capítulo 01 - Aposta**

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Datas dos Treinos de Quadribol da Grifinória

06/11 – 19:00

15/11 – 15:00

19/11 – 18:00

25/11 – 18:30

28/11 – 18:30

Capitão: Tiago Potter

Olhos castanhos passavam por este aviso afixado no mural do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ao ler o nome do capitão, a mão automaticamente bagunçou os cabelos já arrepiados, dando ao rapaz a aparência de alguém que acabara de descer da vassoura.

Agitado, ele virou-se rápido dando um passo à frente. No entanto, não esperava dar com alguém a vinte centímetros dele e se assustou.

-AH!

-Eu sei que não sou muito apresentável, mas acho que não sou tão assustadora assim. – uma garota respondeu num tom de fino sarcasmo

-Não, é que você entrou sem fazer barulho nenhum.

-Queria que houvesse uma banda atrás de mim tocando para me anunciar? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom

-Não.

-Quem sabe apenas um tambor?

-Não. E… - ele tentou

-Um clarinete, talvez? – ela interrompeu

-Não! Eu só estava distraído.

-Repara-se. – ela falou como se dissesse "tanto faz". Desviou-se dele com passos firmes e saiu pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda

A garota não sorria e tampouco estava brava. Era simplesmente Lílian Evans.

-Invocada – Tiago Potter ficou olhando enfezado para as costas do quadro

Tendo assistido à cena do camarote das escadas de acesso ao dormitório masculino, Sirius logo se aproximou do amigo.

-Ei, Pontas, que cara é essa de quem se enganou e passou Esquelecresce na torrada hoje de manhã? – ele escondeu o riso

-Evans. – Tiago respondeu – Evans e suas tiradas irritantes.

-Hum… sei, sei. Mas será que podíamos ir almoçar agora? Aluado e Rabicho já estão lá em baixo.

-Quê? – o rapaz perguntou momentaneamente distraído – 'Tá, vamos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pouco depois, saboreando um pedaço de pudim de leite condensado, Tiago escutava a conversa de Remo, sentado ao seu lado, com Lílian, sentada em frente ao amigo.

-[…] O cometa Dexter passa próximo à nebulosa de Apolo… - Remo dizia

-Próximo a quê? – a garota o interrompeu – Remo, você sabe que não entendo nada de Astronomia. – disse simpática

-Nebulosa de Apolo.

Lílian continuou com expressão de quem não sabia do que ele estava falando.

-Nebulosa é uma nuvem de poeira e gás dentro de uma galáxia. Dependendo de algumas condições, a nebulosa pode brilhar ao não.

-Ora, Evans, - Tiago se intrometeu com um tom de ironia – _você_ não sabia?

-Não, não sabia. – ela respondeu – Ah, é verdade. Pra você, que sabe tudo, a minha ignorância deve soar como um violino desafinado.

Lílian voltou a pegar em seu garfo, mas em seguida pousou-o em seu prato como se "subitamente" tivesse lembrado algo:

-Se bem que não foi você que ontem conseguiu a proeza de confundir fábrica com páprica?

-Foi, e daí? – ele desafiou

-É exatamente esse o ponto: e daí? Se eu não sei alguma coisa, e daí?

-Eu não ando por aí fazendo questão de mostrar que sei.

-Será? Mas se isso foi uma indireta, eu não sou assim. Só faço questão de responder bem às pessoas que parecem querer me espezinhar.

-Evans, você realmente se acha, não?

-Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder isso. – ela disse após uma curta risada.

-Não vai responder porque é verdade.

-Potter, pense o que quiser. Por acaso acha que isso faz diferença pra mim? – e virando-se para amiga ao seu lado disse – Amy, vamos subir?

Ao contrário do que poderia parecer, Lílian não era uma pessoa irritada. Exigente, é verdade, especialmente quando o assunto eram os estudos. No entanto, no geral, era agradável e simpática. Sim, no geral. Entre as pessoas que conseguiam tirar-lhe o bom humor estava seu colega de casa, Tiago Potter.

A garota não era alta, nem baixa. Seu rosto era emoldurado por longos cabelos ruivos sempre presos enrolados em um coque. Tinha chamativos olhos verdes e um gênio um tanto quanto difícil.

Já na escadaria de mármore, Amy perguntou:

-Lily, você não anda um pouco… mal-humorada?

-Ah… - Lily soltou um suspiro cansado – Eu sei.

-Sabe o que eu acho?

-Hum, na verdade, sim. Você tem me contado umas duas vezes por dia nas últimas duas semanas. – ela fez uma expressão ainda mais cansada pela lembrança.

-Mas, Lily…

-Amy, eu não posso fazer o que você diz. Não vou dar conta de tudo. – disse Lily virando em um corredor

-Sabe do que você não dá conta? De superar essa sua teimosia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após o jantar e logo depois de receber mais uma resposta atravessada, Tiago subiu para o dormitório seguido de Sirius.

-Ah, como ela é insuportável. – Tiago bufava

-Sério? Não era o que eu costumava ouvir…

-E pensar que eu já a convidei para sair. Graças a Merlin ela nunca aceitou.

-Também não era isso que eu ouvia. – Sirius tinha os cantos da boca ameaçando um sorriso

-Eu devia estar louco.

-Isso a gente sempre soube. – Sirius riu abertamente

-Que saco, Almofadinhas. – ele atirou um travesseiro no amigo – Já que não pode ajudar, será que dá pra não encher?

-Na verdade, não, Pontas. – ele atirou o travesseiro de volta – Sabe o que eu acho? O número de "nãos" que você recebeu dela fez o seu ego doer por você não ter conseguido conquistá-la.

Nessa hora, a porta do dormitório se abriu e Remo apareceu.

-Pontas, você não tinha treino agora? – ele perguntou

-Ai, droga!

Tiago pegou seu uniforme, vassoura e saiu correndo enquanto Remo olhava confuso para Sirius.

-Ele esqueceu o Quadribol?

-E adivinha por causa de quem... – Sirius se divertia

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Mila Lake chegou à mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se entre Remo e Lily.

-Mila, você não devia estar à mesa da Corvinal? – Sirius a provocou

-E você não devia estar num canil? – ela retrucou com um sorriso

-Ah… - Tiago respirou profundamente o ar – … o doce aroma da boa educação…

Mila também estava no sétimo ano. Era da Corvianal e isso fazia Sirius implicar com ela de brincadeira. Seus cabelos, ondulados até a altura dos ombros, eram de um castanho muito claro, enquanto seus olhos, de um castanho bem escuro.

Lily, Amy e Mila haviam se conhecido em sua primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts e apesar de ficarem em casas diferentes, com o passar dos anos, se tornaram ótimas amigas.

-Que aulas vocês têm agora de manhã? – Mila perguntou antes de morder uma torrada

-Runas Antigas e dois tempos de Transfiguração. – Amy respondeu

-Hum, não tenho aula com vocês então… Eu… cadê a Lice?

-Tomou café correndo e foi até o Corujal. – Lílian respondeu

-Pra quem ela foi mandar uma carta com tanta pressa?

-Mila, pra quem poderia ser? – Lily respondeu sorrindo – 1,90 de altura, cabelos castanhos, olhos sonhadores quando está perto de Alice e … - ela estalava os dedos para "ajudar a lembrar" – Ah, atende pelo nome de Frank Longbotton.

-É verdade… Melhor eu ir, tenho aula nas masmorras agora. Até mais – disse Mila antes de sair

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde, Lily e Amy entravam na sala de Transfiguração. Reparando que as carteiras estavam arrumadas em duplas, a ruiva falou:

-Amy, senta com a Alice.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Você sabe que eu não me incomodo em sentar sozinha.

Quando a professora McGonnagal chegou e pediu aos alunos que lessem da página 120 à 125, reparou que dois alunos dividiam um livro e aproximou-se deles.

-Qual dos dois esqueceu o livro? – ela perguntou

-Fui eu, professora. – Tiago respondeu

Após levantar o rosto e dar uma olhada geral na sala, Minerva dirigiu-se a Lily.

-Senhorita Evans, se incomoda se o Senhor Potter acompanhar com você?

-Eh, não, professora.

-Ótimo. – a professora respondeu e dirigiu-se ao rapaz de novo – Senhor Potter, por favor acompanhe com a senhorita Evans.

-Quê? – ele ficou boquiaberto – Professora, não, não precisa. – disse exasperado – Posso acompanhar com Sirius.

-É melhor não. Acredito que assim a aula será mais tranqüila, sem conversas e risadinhas esporádicas.

Minerva virou-se para ir até sua mesa, mas nem bem tinha dado um passo, voltou-se para os dois:

-Papeizinhos voando pela sala levanto as conversas de vocês também estão fora de cogitação.

Bufando de leve para McGonnagal não escutar, Tiago levou suas coisas para a carteira vaga ao lado de Lílian. Sem dizer nada, Lily lhe indicou com o dedo o lugar da página no livro já aberto entre as duas mesas.

Um parágrafo depois, ela o percebeu revirando a mochila atrás de uma pena. Mais uma vez, sem lhe dirigir a palavra, ela procurou em sua bolsa uma pena extra e a depositou sobre o pergaminho de Tiago.

Ainda meio azedo quando o assunto era a senhorita Evans, ele perguntou:

-Por que está sendo tão prestativa se me detesta?

Com a voz muito baixa para que ninguém, especialmente a professora ouvisse, Lily respondeu:

-Chama-se educação. E pare de se fazer de coitadinho, eu não o detesto.

-Perdão, como disse? Eu devo ter ouvido errado.

-Potter, eu só faço questão de responder bem às suas alfinetadas.

-Engraçado, porque você gosta de enfatizar os meus defeitos.

-E por isso significa que eu o detesto? Potter, cresça. Pra você ou as pessoas te amam ou te odeiam? Não conhece um meio termo?

-Algum problema, senhorita Evans?

-Não, professora, desculpe. – ela corou e lançou ao garoto um olhar de conversa encerrada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela tarde, as quatro amigas tinham a última aula livre. Por isso, andavam pelos jardins cheios de neve rindo e conversando. Nas partes um pouco mais baixas do terreno, a caminhada se tornava mais difícil com os pés afundando vinte centímetros na neve.

-Você não acham que o Alan está mais bonitinho esse ano? – Mila vinha dizendo

-Quem? – Amy perguntou tentando andar sobre um trecho particularmente fundo de neve.

-Alan Benton, sexto ano da minha casa, Corvinal. – Mila identificou

-Eu acho ele um pouco baixo. – Alice comentou

-Ah, nem tanto. – Amy continuou – O que você acha, Lily? … Lily?

-Ãhn? O que foi?

-O que você acha do A… - Amy começou

-Você não estava ouvindo nada? – Mila perguntou quase indignada – E pode-se saber no que ou em quem você estava pensando que era mais importante? – acrescentou com falsa braveza

-Estava tentando lembrar o sétimo uso do sangue de dragão.

-Ah, não, Lily. – Amy reclamou – Será que eu posso lembrar você que estamos no fim da tarde, que nossas aulas já acabaram por hoje e que você não está sentada na Biblioteca fazendo redação?

Mas para evitar que Lílian repetisse todos os argumentos dela a respeito, Mila se abaixou no chão juntando um punhado razoável de neve na mão e amassando-o até formar uma bolinha.

Por isso, antes que a ruiva abrisse a boca, sentiu o impacto da neve em seus lábios – Mila tinha uma pontaria admirável. Em resposta, Lily atirou uma bola de neve nela, mas como sua mira fosse uma lástima, acertou em Alice. E esse foi o estopim para uma guerra de neve que durou bem uns vinte minutos e que deixou as quatro encharcadas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino, Tiago e Sirius discutiam.

-Você reparou na Flavinha da Lufa-Lufa olhando pra mim no almoço? – Sirius falou jogando a mochila as pés de sua cama.

-Pra você? Ela estava olhando pra mim. – Tiago se deitou na cama de barriga pra cima e com as mãos atrás da cabeça

-Tsk, tsk, é míope mesmo. Meu caro Pontas, por que ela olharia pra você se pode olhar pra mim?

-Almofadinhas, eu posso ter qualquer uma que eu quiser. – ele respondeu olhando para a cama de cima do beliche em que dormia.

-Todas, menos uma. – Sirius provocou

Tiago apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos para ver o amigo.

-É? Qual?

-Lílian Evans.

-Essa não me interessa. – ele voltou a deitar

-Sério? É bonita, inteligente, um senso de humor peculiar e respostas bastante… únicas.

-Ainda assim. Não me interessa.

-Já ouviu falar que quem desdenha quer comprar? Eu acho que diz isso porque não consegue.

-É um desafio? – Tiago sentou-se

-Pois eu aposto que não consegue beijar Lílian Evans. Beijo roubado não vale. O que me diz? – Sirius estendeu a mão

-Feito. – Tiago disse apertando a mão do amigo

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela noite, todos já tinham caído no sono no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória, exceto um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados.

Aproveitava o momento de insônia para pensar na aposta. Durante todo o quinto ano ele convidara Lílian para sair. E para todos os convites a resposta era, invariavelmente, negativa.

É verdade que mais de um ano tinha se passado, que várias coisas haviam mudado, mas mesmo assim, ele precisava pensar em uma… estratégia.

Resolveu descer para ficar em frente à lareira como fazia sempre que perdia o sono. Só não contava, chegando aos últimos degraus da escada, ouvir vozes no Salão Comunal. Estacou ao identificar quem falava e com quem.

-Lily, pára com isso e vai deitar. – soava a voz preocupada de Amy

-Não posso. Preciso terminar esse capítulo. – a voz da ruiva denunciava seu cansaço

-Você não pode é ficar aqui nesse estado.

-Amy…

-Lily, presta atenção. Ficar aqui não vai fazer o trabalho render; ir descansar, vai. "Terminar esse capítulo" vai ser contraproducente.

Lílian devia ter argumentado alguma coisa, mas sua voz era tão baixa, que Tiago não pôde ouvir.

-Já é quase uma da manhã e você mal está se agüentando em pé. Ficar aqui não vai adiantar.

A preocupação na voz de Amy chamou a atenção do garoto, que meio distraído, quase não teve tempo de se encolher nas sombras quando as duas atravessaram o Salão Comunal – Lílian tinha sido convencida ao que tudo indicava.

Abaixado na curva da escada do dormitório, Tiago, levemente preocupado com a cena, teve uma idéia a respeito da "nova abordagem" de que precisava. E se tudo desse certo, até a ruiva sairia ganhando daquela aposta depois de aprender umas coisinhas com ele… eh…

N/A – Olá, nova fic (que na verdade estava no fundo do baú) chegando! Espero que gostem.

Não faço idéia se de fato existe um cometa Dexter e uma nebulosa de Apolo – provavelmente, não. Faço menos idéia ainda se um cometa passa próximo a uma nebulosa. De qualquer forma, não importa, foi só pra ilustrar.

Apostas são meio batidas, mas teremos repercussões mais para frente...

Conforme vocês forem comentando, vou aparecendo por aqui nas N/As.

Beijos,

Palas


	2. Primeiras Tentativas

**Capítulo 02 – Primeiras Tentativas**

O dia seguinte amanheceu com uma nevasca. Durante a noite haviam caído cerca de trinta centímetros de neve. Isso faria as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia serem canceladas.

Na Torre da Grifinória, Ametista Callaham terminava de se pentear. Seus cabelos, de um castanho intermediário, desciam lisos e levemente repicados até pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seus olhos eram do exato mesmo tom de castanho. Era uma das melhores amigas de Lílian, se não era a melhor, e por isso andava muito preocupada com a ruiva nos últimos tempos.

Como demorara no banho, Amy achava que seria a única pessoa ainda no dormitório. Mas ao sair do banheiro, viu que o cortinado da cama de Lily ainda estava fechado.

-Lily! – Amy abriu as cortinas inundando a cama da amiga de luz – Lily, já são… você está bem? – perguntou ao ouvir um gemido de Lily ao mesmo tempo em que ela cobria os olhos com a mão tentando se proteger da luz

-Acho que minha cabeça vai explodir. – Lily respondeu com a voz fraca.

-Quer ir até Madame Pomfrey? – Amy se abaixou ao lado dela

-Não. Vou só tomar uma poção analgésica e esperar o efeito.

-Você não está pensando em descer para assistir aula, está?

-Não. E não é como se eu tivesse escolha. – a ruiva disse fechando os olhos

-Menos mal. Vou descer e pedir a um elfo doméstico pra trazer alguma coisa pra você comer.

-Hum, hum… Amy, anota a matéria pra mim?

-Anoto. Só se você garantir que vai se cuidar – ela exigiu já perto da porta

-Está bem.

Amy saiu do quarto deixando uma Lílian cambaleante à procura de um fino vidro de poção amarelada em sua frasqueira.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ametista chegou em cima da hora para a primeira aula, Transfiguração, e sentou-se à frente de Alice. Mal teve tempo de tirar o livro da mochila e a professora entrou.

-Classe, abram seus livros na página 150 e analisem os esquemas de transformações de seres animados.

Aproximando-se da primeira carteira, McGonnagal perguntou:

-Senhorita Callaham, onde está a senhorita Evans?

-Ela acordou não se sentindo bem, professora. Achou melhor ficar descansando um pouco.

\- Muito bem. Se ela não melhorar, diga que vá até a Enfermaria.

-Sim, professora.

Depois que Minerva se afastou, Alice perguntou com a voz baixa:

-O que aconteceu com a Lily?

-Mal conseguiu levantar de tanta dor de cabeça.

-Ela precisa relaxar, está trabalhando demais.

-Eu também acho, mas quem consegue convencer aquela teimosa?

Duas carteiras de distância, fingindo prestar atenção aos esquemas de ratos se transformando em tartarugas, Tiago mantinha o ouvido voltado para a conversa das duas garotas. E em resposta ao comentário de Amy, pensou: "Se tudo der certo, eu consigo".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após um tempo de Feitiços, - em que Grifinória e Corvinal assistiam juntas – Alice, Mila e Amy chegaram ao Salão Principal. Viram Lily quase na ponta da mesa.

-Passou a dor de cabeça? – Amy perguntou com ar de preocupação

-Quase. – Lily respondeu – Ainda dói um pouco.

-E por que não ficou no dormitório mais um pouco? – Lice perguntou servindo-se de suco de abóbora

-Não, já perdi aulas demais hoje.

Amy guardou seus protestos para si e o almoço se passou tranquilamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

À tarde, na Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Lílian não conseguia se manter concentrada por muito tempo. Uma hora escutava o professor falar a respeito das maldições recorrentes, outra hora pensava nas aulas da manhã que tinha perdido, outra hora…

Isso se misturava ao fato que a maioria das coisas que ela costumava gostar de fazer (não que sobrasse muito tempo pra elas) estavam se tornando uma sobrecarga.

Além disso, fazia alguns meses que Lily não sabia o que era um fim de semana. Era impressionante como suas tarefas pareciam se multiplicar. Por mais que ela fizesse, o tempo nunca era suficiente. E agora, Lílian começava a fazer tudo mecanicamente, pois tudo se tornava monótono.

De pouco em pouco, as três amigas olhavam para o lado para ver se a ruiva estava bem e tudo o que podiam ver era que ela estava muito cansada.

Na aula seguinte – teórica de Feitiços – Lily começou a sentir palpitação.

"Ótimo, mais uma coisa pra me desconcentrar", pensou.

Tiago observava tudo de longe. Na verdade, ele tirara o dia para observar Evans e ter algumas idéias do que fazer. No entanto, por vezes se esquecia da aposta ao ver aquele rosto tão lindo (enfezado pra ele em boa parte do tempo, é verdade, mas ainda assim, lindo) tão exausto, com olheiras emoldurando olhos sem brilho. E começava a achar que seu plano além de fechar a boca de Sirius acabaria servindo para ajudar aquela ruiva teimosa.

Na última aula do dia (nem dava pra acreditar que era a última), Lílian dividia a mesa da sala de Poções com Mila.

Estava já a cerca de dez minutos picando raízes de cacto quando começou a sentir falta de ar. Mila estava abaixada acendendo o fogo de seu caldeirão e quando levantou e bateu o olho na amiga, a pergunta foi imediata:

-Lily, você está bem?

-Só estou um pouco cansada. – respondeu jogando as raízes no caldeirão com certa dificuldade

-Você está tremendo! Vai até Madame Pomfrey.

-Não, eu…

-Não vou nem considerar essa resposta. – em seguida, levantando a voz, disse – Professor Slughorn, pode me dar licença para levar Lílian até a Ala Hospitalar?

-Claro, claro. Vá, Lílian, cuide-se.

Mila acertou em contar com a consideração que o professor de Poções tinha pela amiga.

-Vamos. – foi tudo o que disse antes de ajudar Lily a se levantar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Depois de quinze minutos sentada em uma cama da Ala Hospitalar respirando fundo por orientação de Madame Pomfrey e de mais quinze respondendo perguntas, Lílian escutou da enfermeira:

-Você está estressada, senhorita Evans.

-Estressada? E o que eu faço?

-Bem, a solução é consideravelmente óbvia, mas nem por isso fácil: mudar hábitos. Coisas como dormir mais, passar mais tempo com os amigos, descansar.

-Mas, Madame Pomfrey, não vai dar tempo de fazer tudo.

-Pense assim: fazer o que está fazendo também não está adiantando, só está deixando-a cada vez mais exausta.

-É, eu sei… - disse a garota encostando a cabeça para trás

-Muito bem. – disse a enfermeira entregando-lhe um frasco com uma poção azulada – Antes de dormir, beba isso. Vai acabar com os sintomas físicos e melhorar o sono.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerca de dois dias depois, Lílian estava um pouco mais calma. Um pouco. Conservava ainda certa irritação que agora se unia a um difícil empenho em "mudar seus hábitos". O que ela não imaginava é o que se somaria a tudo isso.

Naquela manhã, Lily estava no Salão Principal adoçando seu chá quando Potter chegou:

-Bom dia.

Tendo certeza de que não era com ela, a garota continuou mexendo o chá.

-Bom dia. – ele repetiu sentando-se na frente dela

Sentindo um olhar sobre si, ela o encarou desconfiada.

-É comigo? – levantou uma sobrancelha

-E com quem mais? – ele disse simpático

-Não. – ela respondeu antes de beber o chá

-Como assim, "não"? – perguntou confuso – Não é um bom dia?

- **Não** sei o que está aprontando e **não** estou interessada. – Lily disse em um tom de "ponto final" (pelo menos era terminar esse estranho diálogo o que ela queria que fazer)

-Evans, eu não estou ap… - ele queria dizer com um sorriso, mas foi interrompido

-Potter, me poupe de escutar uma mentira deslavada antes da oito da manhã.

Para evitar qualquer chance de réplica, ela se levantou e saiu.

Dirigindo-se para a sala de Transfiguração, Lílian nem imaginava que aquela não seria a única importunação do dia.

Quanto a Tiago… Bom, ele não esperava conseguir de primeira e não iria desistir. Passando manteiga em uma torrada, pensava em sua próxima tática: perseguição.

Entrando na sala, não teve problemas para sentar na cadeira ao lado de Lílian, ela geralmente sentava sozinha mesmo que as carteiras estivessem organizadas em duplas.

A seguir: tentar diálogo amigável.

-Dia frio hoje, não acha?

Ela olhou para o alto.

-Estamos em janeiro, Potter, o que esperava?

Para a sorte de ambos, McGonnagal entrou nesse momento.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após o sinal de término da aula, a garota arrumou suas coisas e saiu. Para sua completa incompreensão, Potter a acompanhou.

-Aula difícil, não foi? – ele disse enquanto caminhavam

-Potter, - ela estacou e já ficando irritada, falou – eu já disse: o que quer que esteja maquinando, não quero saber. Então por que não procura outra cobaia. Me deixa em paz.

Ela voltou a andar acreditando que ele não a acompanharia. Para seu desgosto, viu que estava errada. E a cada esquina que virava e ele virava também, sua impaciência aumentava. Até que teve uma idéia: banheiro.

Apressou o passo até o fim do corredor e entrou na segunda porta à esquerda.

-Ahh... – respirou como alguém que tivesse ficado alguns minutos submerso

Olhou ao redor e viu que estava sozinha. Abriu uma torneira, encheu as mãos de água e jogou no rosto.

-Isso tem de ser um pesadelo.

Em seguida, foi até a janela pra ver se tinha alguma chance de…

-Droga de janela alta. – reclamou

Nessa hora, a porte se abriu e Mila entrou.

-Lily, o que o Potter está fazendo lá fora ao lado da porta?

-Por que eu saberia o que Potter tem na cabeça?

-Porque ele me pediu pra conferir se você ainda estava aqui.

-Ele o quê? – a voz de Lily ficou repentinamente aguda

-O que aconteceu? – Mila perguntou

-Eu sei lá. Ele deu pra me perseguir hoje. Você assistiu o treino de ontem à noite. Por acaso um balaço bateu na cabeça dele?

-Não que eu tenha visto. – ela respondeu em um meio sorriso

-Que seja. Mas é melhor ele parar ou a Ala Hospitalar vai ganhar um paciente.

-Não vai, não. É bem provável que você não esteja a fim de ganhar uma detenção, mesmo em troca de esganar Potter.

-Ahhhhh. – ela bufou, abriu a porta tempestivamente e saiu

Andou dois corredores com o garoto em seus calcanhares até que estacou de novo.

-Quer mesmo me seguir? Como pareço não ter realmente como impedir, você fica por sua conta e risco. – disse com os olhos cintilando de contida irritação

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

O dia se passou como um treino para disputa da maratona para Tiago. Querendo manter sua boa educação e não mandando o garoto às favas, Lílian tentava cansá-lo para que desistisse de persegui-la. Passava por aglomerados, mudava de direção o tempo todo e até uma janela do primeiro andar tinha pulado.

Sem contar que resolvera ignorá-lo por completo: não respondia a comentários e perguntas e sequer olhava para ele. Mas ainda assim, ele continuava ao lado dela.

Pouco antes do jantar, Lily pôde exercitar suas respostas ácidas. A caminho do Salão Principal, Tiago começou:

-Evans, eu queria…

-Um curso básico de educação? – ele o interrompeu

-Quem é que está falando em educação? Você nem me deixa falar.

A garota estreitou os olhos antes de dizer:

-Está bem. Em um _esforço_ da minha boa educação, - cruzou os braços – diga.

-Ah, obrigado. Bom, eu queria dizer que acho que podíamos passar mais tempo juntos já que somos da mesma casa e…

-O quê? – ela desviou dele e saiu andando

-Espera! Você não me deixou terminar de… - ele correu e entrou na frente dela

-Nem preciso. – ela o cortou – Eu vou dizer mais uma vez porque parece que você ainda não entendeu, mas é a última vez: eu não sei o que está tramando, mas por gentileza, me deixe fora disso.

Ela tentou se desviar mais uma vez, mas ele a impediu.

-Olha, acho que começamos errado.

-É, até que concordamos em alguma coisa. _Você_ começou errado: tirando a minha paciência. – dizendo isso, saiu

Quase correndo, Lílian chegou ao Salão Principal. Avistou Remo ainda de pé e puxou-o pelo braço, pouco se importando com olhares que se viraram para ela – sua sanidade vinha em primeiro lugar.

-Remo, me faz um favor? – perguntou com certa urgência

-Faço, o que foi?

-Senta ao lado da Mila?

-Sento, claro. – Remo respondeu já sendo empurrado de leve e com certa pressa pela ruiva.

Lily abriu espaço no banco entre Amy e Lice. À sua frente estavam Mila e Remo. Certo. Isso diminuiria as chance de alguém sentar perto dela. Já se servindo de purê de batatas, ela virou-se para o amigo:

-Remo, como eu faço pra me livrar de uma pulga incômoda?

-Hum, essa pulga teria nome? – ele perguntou já imaginando de quem se tratava

-Nome, sobrenome, apelido, cabelos espetados e óculos redondos.

-Então acho que não posso te ajudar. Também não sei como. – sorriu bem humorado

-Você não saberia o porquê essa pulga está me perturbando, saberia?

-Também não, Lily. Pra falar a verdade, também estou curioso.

-Oh, Merlin. – ela suspirou – Tomara que eu consiga jantar em paz

-Acho que isso você pode ficar sossegada. – Lice interferiu – Tiago acabou de sentar na outra ponta da mesa

-Graças! – disse com alívio

-Você sumiu hoje. – Mila comentou

-Eh, estava tentando despistar a pulga, mas pra quem encontra aquela bolinha alada no meio de uma tempestade, me encontrar no castelo não deve ser muito difícil.

Remo partiu um pedaço particularmente grande de bife nessa hora e colocou na boca. Achou desnecessário comentar a existência de um Mapa do Maroto e o detalhe de ele localizar todas as pessoas que estivessem em Hogwarts...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde, quase todos já estavam indo dormir na Torre da Grifinória. Exatamente por esse motivo, Amy estava insistindo com a amiga.

-Lily, você não está pensando em ficar aqui até tarde, está?

-Na verdade, estou.

-Lily, lembra do que Madame Pomfrey falou. Você precisa descansar.

-Eu lembro. E lembro também que eu deveria fazer coisas que gosto. Esse é um livro que quero ler há muito tempo. E como amanhã é sábado, posso acordar mais tarde. Então não vai ter problema eu ir dormir um pouco mais tarde hoje.

-Bem, se é assim… Boa noite. – disse Amy contraindo de leve os lábios

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tiago observava o Mapa do Maroto contando que logo Evans estaria sozinha no Salão Comunal. E não se enganara.

Pouco depois da meia-noite, Lílian se encontrava sentada no chão, em frente à lareira no meio do segundo capítulo de "Poliana Moça".

" _Todavia, nada lhe interessa, nada lhe agrada. Della acha que é hora de tira-la dessa vida sombria…"_

Nesse trecho, percebeu a presença de mais alguém. E quando levantou o rosto, viu que Potter sentara ao seu lado.

-Já deu tempo de regenerar uma parte da paciência? – ele perguntou em uma voz suave

Ela mal teve tempo de abrir a boca para protestar quando o viu levantar as duas mãos como em um sinal de rendição.

\- Vim em missão de paz.

Lílian estreitou levemente os olhos.

-O que está lendo? – Tiago tentou uma conversa

-Poliana Moça.

-Ah. É bom? - ele perguntou tentando manter a conversa

-Comecei agora. – a garota respondeu quase formalmente

-Hum... E você está melhor? – entrando no assunto que lhe interessava, Tiago redobrou o cuidado com as palavras

-Melhor? – Lily se fez de desentendida

"Ela realmente não ajuda", ele pensou

-Eu vi que esses dias você não se sentiu bem, até saiu mais cedo da aula do Slughorn.

-Ah, isso. Sim. Estou melhor. Obrigada por perguntar. – agradeceu no mesmo tom meramente formal

-Fui visitar você na Ala Hospitalar, mas você já tinha saído. E eu fiquei meio preocupado, então conversei com Madame Pomfrey. Gostaria de te ajudar.

-Gostaria de me ajudar? – ela estreitou os olhos

-Sim.

-Ficou preocupado comigo?

-Fiquei.

-Falou com Madame Pomfrey?

-Falei. Por acaso você sempre repete todas as informações que te falam?

-Ah, não. – disse com um sorriso pseudo-simpático – Geralmente só das fontes que desconfio. Além disso, me desculpe a franqueza, mas não acho que esteja, hum, qualificado pra me ajudar.

-Na verdade, eu acho que posso, sim. Alice disse que você precisa "mudar de hábitos". E não era essa umas das coisas que você costumava jogar na minha cara: que eu não levava a vida a sério? Quem sabe você não me ensina a levar a vida a sério, enquanto eu te ensino a não levar tão a sério.

Quem sabe… Os últimos dois dias tinham sido sofridos com seus constante pequenos fracassos em "mudar de hábitos" como dissera a enfermeira. E se não resolvesse, não conseguiria estudar devidamente. Se essa história de Potter tivesse alguma chance de dar certo, talvez valesse a pena tentar. Mas Lílian Evans não iria dizer simplesmente "sim".

-Eu volto a repetir: - ela falou em seu tom de sempre – você está por sua conta e risco.

-Está bem. – Tiago tentou conter um sorriso de satisfação

Logo depois, Lily foi dormir com um "até amanhã" proferido por Tiago ecoando em seus ouvidos. Tinha alguma coisa errada em tudo aquilo…

N/A

Observações:

Poção analgésica amarelada foi no estilo Paracetamol ou Novalgina mesmo.

O trecho de Poliana Moça de Eleanor H Porter foi escolhido a dedo.

As informações sobre stress são do site .


	3. Vá a mais lugares

**Capítulo 03 – "Vá a mais lugares"**

Ah… Sábado. Um dia que no mínimo, no mínimo não haveria aulas para serem assistidas. Parara de nevar, o dia estava claro e ela estava indo tomar seu café da…

-Bom dia, Evans.

-Ahh! – Lílian estremeceu com o susto

-Desculpe, não era a intenção te assustar. – Tiago disse simpático

-Ah, não. – ela lamentou – Eu tinha tanta esperança que tivesse sido só um pesadelo

-Não, foi real, mesmo. – disse ele displicente – Vamos tomar café? – oferecendo-lhe a mão

-Isso não está acontecendo. – Lily fechou os olhos sacudindo de leve a cabeça

Ela ignorou o gesto de Potter por completo e seguiu para o Salão Principal, onde deveriam estar suas amigas. Seguindo a idéia da noite anterior, Lílian sentou-se entre Amy e Lice, mas como Mila estivesse à mesa da Corvinal, o lugar à sua frente ficara vago – o que Potter pareceu achar bem interessante.

-Aqui, Lily, seu chá de camomila. – Amy passou a ela o bule

-É impressão minha ou você gostou de enfatizar que é de camomila? – a ruiva perguntou bem-humorada

-Não, foi impressão sua. – a amiga respondeu em um meio sorriso

Por alguns instantes, tudo o que se ouviu naquele trecho da mesa foi o tintilar de copos e talheres além do burburinho que vinha do resto do salão.

-Por que está tão quietinha, Lice? – Lily notou

-Frank não escreveu – a amiga mexia cabisbaixa a colher – ele sempre escreve combinando uma hora para nos encontrarmos em Hogsmeade

-Por que você não escreveu? – Amy perguntou

-Eu ia, mas fiquei esperando… e com minha última nota "excelente" em Transfiguração, eu acabei esquecendo. E também, ele deve estar com provas lá na Academia de Aurores, é melhor mesmo ele ficar estudando. …

-Bom, sendo assim, - Amy tentou melhorar a situação – vai ser uma visita a Hogsmeade só de nós três. Você vai, né, Lily?

-Amy não estou muito afim de sair do castelo.

-Mas você não foi da última vez. E não vem com essa história de "não estou afim" porque você sempre gostou de ir ao povoado.

-Amy… - Lily começou, mas foi interrompida

-Claro que ela vai.

As três viraram a cabeça (a ruiva erguendo uma sobrancelha) para algo que até aquele momento era apenas parte da decoração: Tiago.

-O que o faz pensar que eu iria, Potter? – ele perguntou em um tom acidamente suave

-Vamos ver: o fato de você ter de mudar sua rotina. E… ah, sim, se você ficar no castelo será para estudar e me parece que estudar no fim de semana está quase proibido para você. – Tiago despejou sua frase calculada

Após um segundo e lançando ao garoto um olhar penetrante, Lílian respondeu no mesmo tom:

-Muito bem. Um a zero.

Então se levantou acompanhada de duas amigas de olhos arregalados.

Uma vez vendo-a fora do Salão Principal, Tiago sorriu convencido pelo que consideraria a primeira batalha ganha. Mas se ele estivesse menos animado, teria percebido que no olhar de Lily estava embutido que na primeira oportunidade ela deixaria o placar, no mínimo, 1x1.

Minutos depois, as meninas pegavam agasalhos extras. Amy e Lice se arrumavam passando uma maquiagem leve, colocando um brinco mais bonitinho. Já Lílian não se dava a esse trabalho e, em vez disso, tirava um cachecol preto do malão.

-Lily, preto? – Amy torceu o nariz

-Da cor da capa do uniforme, qual o problema?

-Não mesmo. – Alice abriu o malão da ruiva – Vai com o verde.

-Qual a grande diferença entre o verde e o preto? Os dois esquentam.

-O verde é mais colorido, realça os seus olhos. – argumentaram

Não querendo discutir, Lily aceitou a "sugestão".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Já em Hogsmeade, as três entravam na rua da Dedosdemel, quando uma estrelinha roxa brilhante caiu na frente de Alice chamando a atenção dela.

-O que é isso? – Lice abaixou no chão

Imediatamente a estrela começou a deslizar no chão e ela percebeu que o brilho devia ser por causa de um feitiço.

As três acompanharam de longe o caminho que o objeto fazia passando pelos ladrilhos da rua recém limpa da neve. Cerca de cinqüenta metros depois, um rapaz saiu de trás de uma árvore próxima e a estrelinha 'pulou' em sua mão. Alice abriu um sorriso com a surpresa.

-A gente se vê depois. – Amy falou antes de a amiga correr ao encontro do namorado.

Chegando ao pé do carvalho, Alice o beijou.

-Frank, não sabia que vinha.

-Quis fazer uma surpresa. Gostou?

-Claro. Roxo é minha cor preferida.

-Eu sei, mas gostou só por causa da cor? – fingiu ressentimento

-Claro que não. – ela riu

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Após saborear um chocolate flambado na Dedosdemel, Lily e Amy seguiam para o bar Três Vassouras. A caminhada não era de todo fácil. Além do vento frio ocasional, que fazia o rosto das duas congelar, a neve não havia sido retirada das ruas com muito capricho. Aqui e ali pequenos amontoados brancos podiam esconder buracos ou pedaços de galhos. Em uma dessas raízes parcialmente encobertas, Lily tropeçou e caiu.

Tiago, que estivera seguindo a garota discretamente todo o tempo não perdeu a oportunidade e se adiantou para estender-lhe a mão.

Aceitando a ajuda que lhe era oferecida, Lílian levantou espanando os flocos de neve de sua capa com a mão livre.

Quando ela enfim levantou o rosto, ele parou. Já ouvira que ela era bonita. Ele mesmo dissera isso inúmeras vezes em seu quinto ano. Mas aquilo era diferente. Era mais do que simplesmente falar de sua beleza, era…

Sua face corada do frio e os poucos fios de cabelo que o vento conseguira soltar e que agora dançavam na frente do seu rosto a deixavam linda…

-Ãhn, Potter, será que poderia devolver minha mão?

-Ah, claro, Evans. – Tiago voltou a si soltando a mão dela

Uma vez dentro do Três Vassouras, Tiago estava impaciente: procurava escolher o melhor momento para uma nova abordagem. Mas à mesa estavam sentadas apenas Evans e Amy. E Evans não deixaria a amiga sozinha.

Depois de um tempo tamborilando os dedos no balcão, entraram duas pessoas que, sem querer, ajudaram-no. Frank e Alice, andando de mãos dadas, se aproximaram da mesa das duas grifinórias.

-Oi, Frank. – Amy cumprimentou – Sentem.

Tiago esperou mais alguns minutos se concentrando para ser simpático, mas não demais para não levantar suspeitas. Levantou, deu alguns passos com calma, calculou a voz e disse:

-Evans, você podia vir comigo? Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Em um movimento muito comum para ela, a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha

-Talvez um outro dia…

-Por favor? – ele tentou mais uma vez

Ela estreitou os olhos e por fim levantou.

-Está bem.

Novamente na rua, e antes que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Tiago a pegou pela mão e saiu correndo.

-Potter, o que está fazendo? – Lily perguntou com certa dificuldade

-É pra esquentar. Vem.

Passaram pela Casa dos Gritos e viraram à esquerda. Pararam de correr ao subir uma pequena elevação, embora Tiago ainda a puxasse na caminhada.

Tomando cuidado com pedras, galhos e mais neve, os dois chegaram ao topo. Lílian nem percebera o quanto subira preocupada em não cair outra vez. Apenas entendeu que tinham chegado (onde quer que fosse) quando quase colidira com Tiago que brecara repentinamente.

-Então? – ela perguntou

-Evans, me responde uma coisa, sem olhar pra cima. Como está o tempo hoje?

-Quente, Potter. Eu adoro usar cachecóis quando está calor. – disse quase tremendo o queixo de frio e na sua ironia de sempre

-Sim, Evans, - ele conteve-se para não retrucar – eu sei que estamos no inverno. Mas como está o céu hoje?

-Está… - ela começou olhando nos olhos dele – Não me lembro.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Agora olhe em volta.

Lily virou a cabeça com impaciência, mas foi com vislumbre que contemplou a paisagem. Dali se via boa parte do povoado e Hogwarts mais atrás. Ao fundo, colinas.

-Eu não sabia que havia um lugar assim em Hogsmeade. É uma bela vista. – a garota se encolheu um pouco por causa do vento

-Então você gostou? – Tiago tentou provocar uma resposta afirmativa

-É, por incrível que pareça, gostei.

Ah, para Tiago, Evans parecia incapaz de dizer apenas "sim" ou algo semelhante.

-Evans, eu meio que observei você no Três Vassouras e não pude deixar de ouvir umas partes de sua conversa com Amy.

-Não pôde?

-E pelo que entendi, mesmo aqui, você continua com a cabeça no castelo, nas coisas que tem pra fazer. Estou certo?

-E se estiver? Eu estou aqui, não estou? Não estou estudando.

-E o que adianta? Evans, você não descansa.

-Potter, os examinadores dos N.I. não estão preocupados se eu estou estressada ou não. Eles simplesmente vão aplicar as provas.

-Só que o seu método de estudo já se mostrou ineficiente: como você mesma disse, está estressada. Por que não se dá uma chance de tentar outro caminho?

-É fácil falar. – ela desviou os olhos para a paisagem mais uma vez

-Eu não estou só falando. Estou te oferecendo ajuda. Aceita?

-Parece que não vai ter outra solução. – disse mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa ouvir

Tiago se animou internamente ao ouvir isso. Mas para seu desânimo, a garota lançou-lhe um de seus olhares desconfiados ao dizer:

-Eu reafirmo, Potter: está por sua conta e risco.

-Certo. … Vamos ver, que outros lugares de Hogsmeade você não conhece… Já foi a Zonko's?

-Por que eu iria a Zonko's?

-Então, vamos.

-Só se for pra comprar algo para jogar no seu caldeirão na próxima aula do Slughorn.

-Ok, não foi uma boa idéia.

-Uma boa idéia seria sairmos desse frio. Com essas rajadas de vento esporádicas, logo meu sangue vai começar a circular em cubinhos.

Tiago riu de leve. Espera. Aquele tinha sido um comentário _bem-humorado_ em um tom _bem-humorado_? Pra _ele_?

Enquanto desciam, o garoto ia perguntando:

-Já viu o Correio?

-Claro.

-Casa de chá da Madame Pudfoot?

-Você não vai me fazer entrar naquele lugar cheio de babadinhos e não sei mais o que. – disse taxativa

-Ok.

Desciam rápido e logo chegaram à Praça de Hogsmeade. Em vez de seguir pela rua principal, Tiago entrou em uma das perpendiculares. Pela expressão de Lílian, ele deduziu que ela nunca tinha andado por ali. O lugar tinha menos aspecto de ponto turístico e mais aspecto de cotidiano.

-Ali fica a Alfaiataria, ali o Mercado Mágico do Povoado… - Tiago ia apontando

A garota a tudo observava com disfarçado interesse.

-À direita fica a livraria do senhor Grant… - ele continuou andando e falando

Demorou alguns instante para o garoto perceber que Lily não o acompanhava mais. Virou para trás e a viu em frente à vitrine da livraria.

Tiago mal chegara ao seu lado quando ela já girava a maçaneta abrindo a porta e fazendo um sininho tocar.

O lugar era bem iluminado, com prateleiras de uma madeira clara. Lily ateve-se em folhear os livros da seção de Poções logo na parte da frente da loja. Entretida, não percebeu um senhor alto, de cabelos brancos, olhos acinzentados e uma expressão suave se aproximar.

-Posso ajudá-la, senhorita? – disse simpático

-Estou apenas dando uma olhada, obrigada. – ela respondeu

-Algum gênero em especial?

-Romances.

-Ah, então venha por aqui.

Lílian o acompanhou até uma das últimas estantes sendo seguida por Tiago. Ali, livros de vários tamanhos, cores e espessuras se misturavam e ela passava os olhos de um título para outro ora retendo-se em algum que lhe chamava atenção.

Tiago afastara-se uns passos procurando algum encantamento interessante nos volumes de Feitiços. Passados uns dez minutos, desviou os olhos para vê-la e permaneceu assim alguns instantes. Seus olhos pareciam esmeraldas vivas percorrendo linhas de sinopses nas contracapas. Seus gestos firmes e ao mesmo tempo macios… Era a mesma sensação de quando a ajudara a se levantar em frente ao Três Vassouras…

Já pensando em ir embora, Lily pegou um livro no canto da prateleira, parcialmente escondido ao lado de um grosso volume de um autor italiano.

-Orgulho e Preconceito. – murmurou

Abrindo a esmo em uma página no meio do livro, leu:

" _-Por Deus – disse Lady Catherine -, a senhora exprime sua opinião muito decididamente para uma pessoa tão jovem. Diga-me, quanto anos tem?_

 _-Com três irmãs mais novas já adultas – replicou Elizabeth -, Vossa Excelência não pode esperar que eu lhe dê uma resposta._

 _Lady Catherine pareceu ficar atônita por não ter recebido uma resposta direta e Elizabeth suspeitou que fora ela a primeira pessoa que jamais ousara ludibriar tão pomposa impertinência."_

Aquele era o tipo de resposta que possivelmente a própria Lílian daria. E por esse motivo, Miss Elizabeth Bennet pareceu-lhe uma personagem muito interessante.

-Senhor Grant, - ela levou o livro ao balcão – vou levar este aqui

-Jane Austen? Boa escolha. – o homem disse simpático

Lily não precisou olhar ao lado para saber que Tiago se aproximara.

-É um dos preferidos de minha filha. Espero que goste.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Saindo para a rua gelada, a garota se assustou ao olhar no relógio.

-Já é tarde. Melhor voltarmos para o castelo.

Ela nem percebera quanto tempo ficara na livraria. E o que era mais interessante, embora cercada de livros, nem por um instante pensara em alguma leitura atrasada de Transfiguração.

No caminho de volta, Tiago tentou se aproximar dela. Quem sabe conseguiria ganhar aquela aposta nesse mesmo dia? Lily, no entanto, inconsciente e automaticamente, se afastava.

De qualquer conversa mais amena, mas _pessoal_ , ela se desviava. O garoto perguntava coisas como "se ela estava gostando do passeio a Hogsmeade" ou "do que ela mais gostava". Mas para seu azar, Lily desconfiava de tudo o que vinha dele e, ou respondia com monossílabos, ou, de alguma forma, simplesmente não respondia.

Os dois se separaram no Salão Comunal. Tiago ficou parado observando Lílian subir a escada esperando que em algum momento ela olhasse para trás numa espécie de "despedida" da tarde agradável que tivera ao lado dele… quem sabe, um sorrisinho… Bom, pelo menos, era o que ele esperava.

Ela, no entanto, nem sequer pensou nisso e seguiu direto para o dormitório. Ao entrar, encontrou Alice e Amy tirando o excesso de agasalhos.

-Você demorou, Lily. Até Lice já chegou e olha que ela estava com Frank.

-Eu perdi a noção do tempo. – Lily explicou tirando o cachecol

-Eu achei que estivesse com Tiago – Alice supôs

-Eu estava com Potter. – a ruiva confirmou

Amy abriu os olhos ao dizer:

-Estava com Tiago **e** perdeu a noção do tempo?

Lílian abriu seu malão e começou a mexer no lado direito (parte reservada para livros) para guardar "Orgulho e Preconceito" e retirar "Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 7ª série".

-Ele me mostrou uma livraria ali na rua dos Alfaiates. Nunca tinha ido lá.

-Espera. Tiago ficou lá com você? – Alice indagou

-Ficou. O que eu achei bem estranho, aliás.

Amy entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Conhecendo a amiga, sabia que Lily teria ficado bastante tempo entre capas, contracapas e sinopses.

-Eh, estranho. – Amy murmurou para si mesma levemente desconfiada

-Hum… - Alice fez sugestivamente

-O que foi isso, Lice? – Lily a olhou pelo canto dos olhos

-Lily, você já ouviu aquela cantiga: "o cravo brigou com a rosa"?

Entendendo do que se tratava, a ruiva replicou:

-Você deve ter bebido cervejas amanteigadas demais. Uma das melhores coisas que as férias do ano passado me trouxeram foi Potter desistir daquela chatice semanal de me convidar pra sair;

-Ah, vai saber… - Alice começou, mas em seguida riu mostrando que estava brincando

Suas risadas aumentaram ao receber uma travesseirada de Lílian.

-Olha, ela acertou a pontaria pela primeira vez! – e riu outra vez

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquela noite, enquanto Pedro ainda não tinha voltado do jantar e antes que Remo chegasse de sua ronda, Sirius perguntava ao amigo em que pé estava a aposta.

-Ela vai dar mais trabalho do que eu esperava, Almofadinhas. – Tiago remexia em seu malão

-É mesmo, Pontas? Então já está se conformando que vai perder? – Sirius provocou

-É claro que não. – Tiago levantou a cabeça por um instante – Eu só disse que seria mais trabalhoso. Ela ficou uma hora em uma livraria hoje. – disse indignado – Uma hora! Mas no fim, deve ficar bom no meu "currículo".

Os dois riam quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e seu monitor preferido entrou. O rapaz pareceu notar algo no rosto deles.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou estreitando os olhos

-Planos para a lua cheia, lobinho. Planos para a lua cheia. – Tiago desconversou

Sirius e Tiago tinham achado melhor Remo não ficar sabendo da aposta. Primeiro porque ele jamais concordaria com o conteúdo em si. E segundo porque Lílian era amiga dele.

Remo suspeitava da súbita simpatia de Pontas por Lily, mas a explicação que recebera ao interrogar o amigo foi a mesma dada à ruiva: ele ficou preocupado quando ela passou mal.

O rapaz não engoliu muito a história. O esclarecimento podia até ser plausível, mas sete anos ao lado dos Marotos faziam com que ele olhasse de esguelha para os dois, intimamente desconfiado de algo que ele não sabia bem o que era.


	4. Correndo por aí

**Capítulo 04 – Correndo por aí**

Os dias foram se passando mais ou menos da mesma forma. Tiago se aproximava de Lílian aos poucos. Sabia que se fosse um pouco mais rápido, ela desconfiaria. Melhor dizendo: ela desconfiaria demais. A garota parecia nunca ter realmente acreditado por completo naquela súbita simpatia que ele demonstrava por ela.

Durante uma aula de Poções, o professor se ocupava em dividir a sala em grupos e distribuir a cada um três frascos contendo poções diferentes. A uma mesa, Slughorn colocara Lílian, Mila, Tiago e Pedro.

-Por que será que ele está distribuindo as poções em vidrinhos em vez de deixar nos caldeirões mesmo? – Mila perguntou enquanto ajeitava uma pena amarrotada

-Talvez porque se estivessem nos caldeirões estariam liberando mais vapores e seria mais fácil de identificá-las. – Lily supôs

Pedro ficou com uma expressão de quem não entendera o que a ruiva quisera dizer com "fácil". Pegou o frasco mais próximo contendo um líquido transparente azulado, tirou a tampa e cheirou.

Ocupada em pegar um pergaminho na bolsa, Lílian só viu a cena quando o garoto já estava com o nariz a milímetros da boca do frasco.

-Não! – ela exclamou o mais baixo que pôde para não chamar a atenção da sala, mas suficientemente audível para seu grupo, em especial Pedro, ouvir – Você faltou à primeira aula do primeiro ano?

-Hum, não. – ele olhava para os lados tentando descobrir o que fizera de errado

-Evans, como você espera que alguém se lembre de algo de mais de seis anos atrás? – Tiago perguntou

-Porque Slughorn passou medidas de segurança. Não ponha o frasco direto no nariz para saber que cheiro tem, pode ser algo tóxico. Coloque o recipiente mais ou menos próximo do seu rosto e traga o vapor em sua direção. Assim. – ela pegou o frasco que Pedro tinha na mão e demonstrou o que havia falado

-Evans, que poção pode ser tão tóxica se elas são feitas para serem bebidas? – Tiago replicou

-Ai, Merlin, vai ser uma longa aula. – disse ela fechando os olhos – Já ouviu falar em venenos? Além disso, você não vai querer respirar Veritasserum, vai? Os efeitos são bem menores, mas ainda assim podem ser _comprometedores_.

Pedro arregalou os olhos, sintoma de alguém que teria algo a esconder, como o fato de ser um animago e de ter um amigo lobisomem. Reação que não passou despercebida por Lily.

-Não precisa se preocupar, Pettigrew. Essa não é transparente como água, portanto, não é Veritasserum.

O garoto pareceu respirar mais tranqüilo depois disso.

-Certo. – Mila voltou à conversa – Você já sabe qual é a poção, então, Lily?

-Não. Só pelo cheiro amendoado não dá pra saber, vamos precisar fazer outros testes.

A aula se passou com os quatro fazendo esses testes, misturando amostras das poções com outros ingredientes para ver reações. Chegaram à conclusão de que a poção azulada era ingerida nos estágios iniciais de transformação animaga, a poção espessa amarelo-escura curava acne e a terceira era Poção Polissuco.

Depois da aula, Lílian demorou nas masmorras tirando dúvidas com o professor. Quando saiu, passando pelo terceiro andar, a caminho da Torre da Grifinória, viu três segundoanistas grifinórios correndo atrás de penas, pergaminhos e tinteiros que fugiam deles.

Cada vez que um dos objetos parava e o menino conseguia pegar, ficava suspenso no ar de cabeça para baixo e só voltava ao chão quando largava o objeto. De longe, a ruiva viu Potter rindo em silêncio atrás de uma armadura

Já ia interferir quando o garoto pareceu cansar da diversão e deixou que os meninos recolhessem seus pertences. Irritada, ela resolveu virar as costas e seguir por outro caminho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era horário de aula vaga e Lílian espalhava livros e pergaminhos por uma mesa do Salão Comunal quando o Quadro da Mulher Gorda girou deixando Tiago entrar.

-Tsk, tsk. Estudando em tempo livre? - ele se aproximou

-Ainda estamos em horário de aula, Potter. – disse sem levantar a cabeça – E não venha com essa de me "ensinar" alguma coisa. Você não tem moral pra isso.

-Não tenho… Que história é essa? – sentou-se na cadeira à frente dela

-Você disse que queria me ajudar. Você nem sabe o que empatia significa.

-Claro que eu sei. É como se colocar no lugar de outra pessoa.

-Ah, então você sabe, só não _se_ _importa_ com o significado.

–Mas o quê... Ah, você por acaso passou pelo corredor do terceiro andar agora há pouco?

-Infelizmente. – ela continuou a não levantar os olhos

-Ora, Evans, foi só uma brincadeira.

-Brincadeira? – ela se indignou finalmente o encarando – Que espécie de trauma é esse que você tem que precisa se reafirmar sobre as pessoas desse jeito?

-Você está levando isso a sério demais.

-Potter, pegar Snape sem motivo é ridículo, mas segundoanistas? É, no mínimo, covardia.

-Ah, daqui a pouco eles nem vão lembrar mais. – disse encostando para trás

-Quem bate esquece, quem apanha, não. – ela resmungou

-Não bati em ninguém.

-Potter, use seus sedentários neurônios e faça a associação por si mesmo. Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Está bem, eu sinto muito. – ele agitou os braços

-Primeiro: sente mesmo? Segundo: não é comigo que você tem de se desculpar.

Tiago pegou ar para falar alguma coisa, mas Lily não deu tempo.

-Eu não vou discutir com você.

A ruiva abriu o livro de Transfiguração e procurou a página desejada com considerável ruído indicando claramente "conversa encerrada".

Tiago se levantou e subiu para o dormitório entre bravo pelo sabão que levara e pensativo.

Vendo-o se afastar, a ruiva murmurou:

-Um a um.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Alguns dias depois, no fim da tarde, Amy e Lily foram à biblioteca.

De longe, Amy identificou Mila de costas em uma mesa bem no canto e dirigiu-se para lá. Mila se assuntou quando ouviu passos logo atrás de si e fechou rapidamente o livro que consultava tomando o cuidado de esconder o título dos olhos da amiga.

Amy percebeu o seu desconcerto, mas não era de fazer perguntas se a pessoa parecia não querer falar. Mila logo levantou dizendo que precisava pegar outro livro.

Lily, assim que entrou na biblioteca, dirigiu-se para a seção de Feitiços. Por um vão da estante feito pela retirada de um livro, viu Tiago se aproximar da mesa na qual três segundoanistas estavam estudando.

Silenciosamente, ela foi até a seção de Invisibilidade e ficou observando-o pedir desculpas e até oferecer ajuda com a lição de Transfiguração. Depois, foi seguindo-o por trás dos livros. Os dois andavam paralelamente com uma prateleira entre eles. No espaço entre duas estantes, se encontraram. Tiago pareceu surpreso ao vê-la ali, não tinha notado a presença dela. Lílian o olhava fixamente.

-Que erro cometi agora? – perguntou ele desanimado

-Não, acho que fez algo bem feito. – respondeu ela de forma agradável – Colegas? – acrescentou estendendo a mão

-Colegas. – disse quase sorrindo por um dos cantos da boca e apertando a mão da garota

Cerca de dez minutos depois, ao encontrar com Sirius no corredor, Tiago se deu conta que enquanto falava com os alunos do segundo ano e com Lílian, não se lembrara da aposta. Percebeu também que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia...

A partir disso, a convivência entre os dois se tornou levemente mais amigável. É, levemente...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na noite do dia seguinte, logo que terminou de jantar, a ruiva viu alguém se esgueirando de fininho para fora do castelo.

-Aquele é o Hagrid? – ela perguntou a Tiago, que estava ao seu lado

-Você conhece mais alguém de quase três metros por aqui? – ele respondeu bem humorado

Achando a cena incomum, a garota levantou e foi em direção ao meio-gigante. Seguindo a deixa, Tiago foi atrás dela.

-Hagrid? – ela o alcançou nos jardins, ainda próximo da entrada principal

-Lily (!). Boa noite. – Hagrid disse olhando para os lados

-Está tudo bem? – indagou Tiago

-Está, tudo ótimo. – Hagrid respondeu com a voz mais aguda

-Tem certeza? Você parece preocupado. – Lílian notou

-Preocupado? Não, estou animado pra falar a verdade. – ele olhou mais uma vez para os lados e abaixou para que somente os dois ouvissem o que viria a seguir – Terei um novo animal de estimação.

-Um novo… E o que seria, Hagrid? – Tiago já tentava imaginar o tamanho dos dentes do mascotinho

-Uma iguana de sangue. – outro respondeu sorrindo

-Uma iguana de sangue!? – Lily tomou o cuidado de manter a voz baixa – Mas elas são perigosas.

-Não, elas são só incompreendidas – Hagrid defendeu como se falasse de um filhote de cocker – Aliás, Lily, você sabe se ela gosta mais de escorpiões ou aranhas?

-Eh, eu, eu pesquiso pra você. – a ruiva sorriu amarelo

-Ah, obrigado. Bom, eu já vou. Já estou arrumando a caminha pra ela. Chega em dois dias.

Tiago então percebeu que havia algo de pelúcia cinza em um dos bolsos do casaco de Hagrid.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Os dois voltaram a entrar e caminhavam em silêncio no primeiro andar em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Os corredores estavam vazios, faltavam apenas dez minutos para o horário de recolher dos alunos.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que quando Lílian deu por si, tinha sido empurrada com Tiago para dentro de um cômodo escuro – logo depois ela descobriria que se tratava de um armário.

-Agora você vai saber o que é ficar aí até de madrugada, Potter. – disse uma voz feminina do lado de fora, que Lily reconheceu como sendo de uma sonserina, e saiu

-Potter, o que está acontecendo? – Lily tentava manter a voz calma

-Acho que uma vingança. – Tiago tentou soar simplicidade

-Por quê? Você trancou alguém aqui dentro e esse alguém acaba de trancar você aqui dentro?

-Mais ou menos isso.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – a voz dela estava perigosamente suave

-Hum, nada, eu acho.

-Certo, certo… - continuou no mesmo tom – E será que eu poderia esganar você agora?

-Eu preferia que não se você não se importa. E é melhor evitarmos barulho para Filch não nos encontrar, porque isso nunca é bom.

- _Lumus_.

Com a luz da varinha, Lílian pôde acomodar-se em um canto no chão. Tiago sentou em um balde virado de cabeça para baixo.

-Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui? – ela perguntou

-Se for o feitiço que estou pensando, até…

Ele abaixou tanto a voz no fim da frase, que Lily não pôde ouvir.

-Quanto tempo? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Até meia-noite e meia. – ele encolheu os ombros

A ruiva automaticamente olhou o relógio.

-São dez para as nove… Isso dá mais de três horas aqui(!). – disse indignada

-Você fala assim pelo lugar ou pela companhia? – Tiago ainda tentava manter o bom humor

-Tem certeza que quer ouvir a resposta? – ela disparou

-Talvez seja melhor não.

-Ótimo. – falou ela ao tornar a consultar o relógio – Já são 8:51.

-Sabe, Evans, você tem sintomas de quem tem a vida controlada por números.

-Sintomas? – o olhou entre entediada e desconfiada

-É, olhar o relógio o tempo todo, ver que dia tem prova. Você provavelmente depois de saber o nome de uma pessoa, deve perguntar a idade ou quantos irmãos tem…

-Potter, pare de falar como se soubesse tudo da minha vida, porque você não sabe, e é extremamente irritante. E me poupe das filosofias de Saint Exupéry.

-Você leu o Pequeno Príncipe?

-Eu é que pergunto. Até onde eu sei, ele é um escritor trouxa.

-Ele é mesmo. Foi uma amiga da minha mãe que me indicou o livro uns anos atrás.

-Por acaso ela nasceu trouxa?

-Por acaso.

Alguns longos minutos de silêncio. Longos minutos… Um silêncio quase pesado…

-Evans, você tem um namorado fora de Hogwarts?

-Isso não é exatamente da sua conta. – e após uma breve pausa - Por que ele estaria fora de Hogwarts?

-Bom, é que eu não vejo você saindo com ninguém aqui.

-O exato aposto de você, não é mesmo, Potter?

-Um pouco. Mas você não respondeu.

-Por que quer saber?

-Porque estamos aqui presos. E não sei você, mas não pretendo ficar em silêncio por três horas.

Lily foi forçada a admitir, mesmo que só para si mesma, que se não quisesse ficar horas olhando para baldes e esfregões sem fazer nada, a única opção era conversar.

-Não, Potter, não tenho. – respondeu sentindo a garganta fechar por um instante – E honestamente, não faz falta. – acrescentou

-Por que? – Tiago virou-se para ela

Pareceu ao rapaz que havia uma nota diferente na voz dela, algo que ele não sabia o que era. Não era o sarcasmo de sempre, nem uma voz fragilizada.

-Acho que paixão é um distúrbio psicossomático: você vê alguém, o coração bate mais forte, as mãos tremem, o estômago aperta. Sem contar nas enormes chances de se decepcionar. Não vale a pena.

-Não acha isso meio pessimista?

-Eu chamaria de realista.

-Há controvérsias.

-Que seja. – ela desviou os olhos para um esfregão particularmente peludo

-Você também acha que flores são um presente mórbido porque morrem depois?

-Não, não acho.

-Então deve ter uma flor preferida?

-Por que pergunta? – no tom usual de desconfiança

-De novo: porque não temos mais o que fazer.

A linha que dividia o que era a aposta e o que não era ficava cada vez mais embaçada na cabeça de Tiago. Não sabia mais ao certo o que fazia parte de sua "estratégia" e o que era espontâneo.

-Camélias. – ela acabou respondendo

O tempo foi passando. Lílian acordara cedo e estava ficando com sono. Encostou a cabeça na parede, os olhos pesados, mas não podia dormir.

-Você têm irmãos, Evans?

-Uma irmã.

-Não ouço você falar dela.

-Digamos que não temos das melhores convivências. – a garota se mexeu incomodada – Desde que vim para Hogwarts, na verdade. Todas as vezes que vou para casa ela me destrata porque sou bruxa.

-Por que você é bruxa?

-No vocabulário dela, sou "anormal", como ela gosta de repetir.

-É como o preconceito dos sonserinos só que ao contrário?

-Algo assim.

Tiago não falou mais nada. O assunto parecia desagradá-la. Algo em sua voz e no seu jeito de olhar o fez perceber que ter uma irmã assim devia ser… doloroso pra ela. Começava a entender porque Evans era tão fechada.

-Tem irmãos, Potter?

-Praticamente filho único.

-Praticamente? – ela olhou intrigada

-Com Sirius morando lá em casa, eu meio que passei a ter um irmão.

Os assuntos que permearam aquelas três horas não variaram muito. Na esperança de o tempo passar logo, chegaram até a jogar forca.

Finalmente, o relógio bateu 12:30 e um "clique" foi ouvido na fechadura indicando que a porta tinha se aberto.

Os dois se colocaram em pé imediatamente. Tiago espiou por uma fresta para ver se havia alguém no corredor. Deserto.

Tomando todo cuidado para não fazer barulho, os dois saíram do armário. Andavam rente às paredes, tentando dar passos o mais macio possível, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer som que viesse interromper o silêncio em que mergulhara o castelo.

Lílian tinha de admitir que, naquela situação, estar com Tiago era vantajoso. Os atalhos que ele conhecia diminuíam bastante o caminho. Se não fosse a tensão em que ela estava de ser pega por Filch ou um dos professores, a ruiva teria apreciado mais a vista dos quadros dormindo e o sossego dos corredores.

Apenas um andar abaixo do Quadro da Mulher Gorda, um miado a assustou. Virando para trás viu os enormes olhos cor de âmbar de Madame Nor-r-ra fixados neles. Não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Tiago a pegara pela mão e corria puxando-a. Não demorou nada para ouvirem a voz do zelador falando com a gata e seus passos mancos ao encalço deles.

Tiago precisava tirar Lílian dali. Se ela pegasse detenção por sua causa, seria muito difícil conversar amigavelmente com ela de novo. Um esconderijo. Precisava de um esconderijo.

Então avistou o quadro de Boris, o Grandalhão. Atrás da armadura ao lado havia uma passagem escondida. Acelerou o passo, murmurou "secretus", entrou no estreito corredor e parou bruscamente.

Lily, por sua vez, mal via aonde estava indo. Toda a sua concentração se voltara para suas pernas para tentar acompanhar Potter e não cair no meio do caminho. O que ela não esperava era aquele brecada repentina. Acabou colidindo com o garoto e precisou apoiar a mão em seu ombro para não cair. Tiago aproveitou o pretexto e a proximidade para segura-la pela cintura. Como a voz de Filch estivesse muito próxima, Lily não se mexeu com medo de que fossem ouvidos ali. Com os olhos e ouvidos atentos e tentando ver alguma coisa pela minúscula fresta, ela apenas tentava encostar nele o mínimo possível.

Depois do que lhes pareceu uma eternidade, a voz do zelador desapareceu com a distância. Antes que não pudesse evitar serem pegos, Tiago voltou a correr novamente puxando a garota. Ao dizer "pergaminhos encantados" a uma sonolenta Mulher Gorda, entraram na Torre da Grifinória.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio para o alívio de Lílian. Ofegante, com mechas do cabelo soltas caindo-lhe pelo rosto e as bochecha coradas pelo exercício, Lily sentou em uma poltrona.

Tiago sentou na poltrona ao lado sorrindo da façanha. Quando, porém, olhou para a esquerda e a viu, seu sorriso diminuiu, ficou mais discreto, pensativo. Ele sempre a achara bonita, mesmo quando recebia uma de suas ironias. Mas naquele momento, não tão rígida, quase largada na poltrona, com a claridade da lareira refletindo em seu rosto, ela estava linda.

Devagar, ele saiu de onde estava e se ajoelhou no chão na frente dela. Já não se lembrava de aposta alguma.

-Sabe o que eu vejo? – disse em uma voz branda

-Não, Potter. – ela respondeu sem o seu habitual sarcasmo e sem olhá-lo diretamente

-Uma pessoa tentando esconder a beleza que tem. – como ela não falasse nada, ele continuou – Posso pedir uma coisa?

-Você tem de estar brincando. Acha que está na condição de me pedir alguma coisa?

Lily ainda encarava algum ponto em cima da lareira. Logo em seguida, porém, abaixou os olhos e encontrou os de Tiago mais próximos do que esperava.

-Merlin, você não está brincando… - ela suspirou – Eu devo estar perdendo a cabeça… O que você quer?

-Solte os cabelos.

-O quê?

-Solte os cabelos. É tão bonita e usa um penteado tão… sério. Não sabe o quanto está ainda mais bonita agora que seu cabelo não está todo repuxado para trás.

Ele pegou nas mexas soltas e sem querer encostou de leve no rosto de Lílian fazendo-a estremecer.

-Solte os cabelos. – pediu mais uma vez

-Potter, eu não…

-Lily, só pra eu ver como fica.

O uso de seu apelido a fez parar, seus olhos se encontraram por um instante. Nunca o tinha ouvido assim… gentil, cavalheiro… não com ela. Lentamente, tirou a piranha. Seu cabelo desenrolou sozinho. Ela deu uma pequena ajeitada e tornou a olhar para Tiago. O vermelho de seus cabelos pareceu acentuar ainda mais o verde dos olhos.

-Linda. – ele disse com um sorriso galante

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu sem jeito abaixando a cabeça.

Percebendo ainda o olhar dele sobre si, sentiu-se desnorteada. E aproveitando um bocejo, murmurou um "boa noite" e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Ois!

Instruções de segurança de Slughorn vindas diretamente das minhas aulas no laboratório de química na época do colégio... rsrsrsrs

Espero que estejam gostando. Mandem um oi se estiverem. =)

Beijos, Palas


	5. Ria mais de si mesmo

**Capítulo 05 – "Ria mais de si mesmo"**

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou em cima da hora e acabou chegando à sala das masmorras junto com o professor Slughorn.

-Oh, bom dia, Lílian. – o homem cumprimentou com a cordialidade que reservava para ela

-Bom dia, professor. – ela respondeu com um sorriso

-Está bonita hoje.

-Obrigada.

A ruiva se adiantou para a mesa na qual estava Mila e colocou sua bolsa ao lado do caldeirão.

-Oi, Mila. – disse ainda sorrindo

-Você parece feliz. – a amiga notou

-Eu estou feliz.

A conversa foi interrompida brevemente enquanto Slughorn detalhava as instruções da aula. Minutos depois, começando a picar as raízes de samambaia, Mila voltou ao assunto:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa para essa sua felicidade? – perguntou em um tom característico

-Alguma coisa, o quê?

-Ah, não sei… A última vez que vi você ontem, esta saindo do Salão Principal com Tiago.

-Eu não estava saindo com Potter. Ele me seguiu.

-Mesmo assim…

-Não, não tem nada a ver com Potter. É só… um belo dia.

-Sei...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ao final da aula, Mila se atrasou de propósito para esperar o maroto de olhos castanhos e ar cansado.

-Remo? – ela se aproximou chamando-o de leve

-Oi, Mila.

Os dois se olharam sem jeito por alguns momentos até a garota dizer:

-Então… será que amanhã você podia me ajudar com a matéria de Transfiguração. É que não estou entendendo bem algumas coisas…

-Amanhã não vai dar, Mila. – disse cabisbaixo – Vou viajar hoje à noite. Minha… minha mãe está doente…

-Ah, certo… Então… boa viagem, e melhoras pra sua mãe.

-Obrigado. – Remo disse ao colocar a mochila no ombro e sair para o corredor

"É hoje.", Mila pensou.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Lílian estava no Salão Comunal, sentada a uma mesinha lendo o livro de Feitiços. Em volta tudo tranquilo, silencioso…

-Oi, Lily. – falou de repente uma voz ao seu ouvido

-Potter! – ela se assustou – Você tem um prazer mórbido em chegar sorrateiramente atrás das pessoas e assustá-las ou é só comigo?

-Hum… especialmente com você, acho.

-Fico lisonjeada. – ela retrucou

-Você prendeu o cabelo de novo? – Tiago constatou o óbvio

-Não, Potter, está solto, não está vendo? – ela já estava num tom muito próximo da ironia habitual.

-Não, acho que preciso aumentar o grau dos meus óculos. Posso estudar aqui com você?

-Você vai estudar?

-De vez em quando faz bem. Posso?

-Se não for me atrapalhar.

-Fechado. – ele disse depressa

Cerca de dez minutos depois, após consultar o relógio, Lily voltou à leitura: "A inflexão da varinha interfere…"

-Lily, é a terceira vez que você olha o relógio.

-Evans. – ela o corrigiu – O que aconteceu com a parte do trato que dizia sobre "não atrapalhar"? – ela disse olhando por cima do livro

-Foi suspensa um pouco.

Ele puxou o braço esquerdo dela e antes que a ruiva pudesse entender o que ele estava fazendo, Tiago já tirara o relógio de seu pulso.

-Potter, o que…? Quantas cervejas amanteigadas você ingeriu hoje?

-Nenhuma.

-Nenhuma. Certo… - ela tentava manter a paciência - E o que faz uma pessoa _sóbria_ arrancar o relógio de outra pessoa assim do nada?

-Não foi "do nada". Já era a terceira vez em dez minutos que você olhava no relógio.

-E o que você tem com isso? – disse indignada

-Isso é tique nervoso, só faz você ficar mais ansiosa se tiver algum horário para cumprir, ou mais entediada se quiser que o tempo passe mais depressa.

-Potter…

Não tendo o que argumentar, a garota se calou por um momento. Em seguida com a voz mais calma:

-Ok, vou tentar checar as horas menos frequentemente. Agora será que poderia devolver meu relógio?

-Não, acho que não. – ele respondeu quase sorrindo.

-Ai. – após pensar um instante, ela lançou sua última idéia. - Troco o cabelo pelo relógio.

-O quê? – ele perguntou surpreso

-Eu solto o cabelo, você me devolve o relógio. – ela propôs

-Então solta.

-Nos fins de semana.

-Então devolvo seu relógio nos fins de semana.

-Meu cabelo me atrapalha pra escrever!

-Seu relógio te atrapalha pra viver.

-Pára com esse discurso de livro de auto-ajuda! … Eu só prendo durante as aulas. – negociou

-E solta no almoço e no jantar.

-Ai, tá. Agora devolve meu relógio. – ela estendeu a mão

-Está certo. – ele entregou o objeto – Como é mesmo o nome? … Ah, _Accio piranha_.

A presilha se soltou do cabelo de Lily e foi parar na mão de Tiago.

-Ei! – ela reclamou

-Você não está escrevendo, está lendo. – ele concluiu triunfante

Sem ter mais o que argumentar, ela conformou-se:

-A negociação que me pego fazendo…

Se depois disso a ruiva achava que ia conseguir continuar seu capítulo do "Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 7ª série" sem mais interrupções, estava enganada. Quinze minutos depois, Remo descia a escada do dormitório e se aproximava deles.

-Lily, você se importa se eu ficar por aqui?

-Não, Remo, claro que não. – ela desocupou a cadeira ao lado que estava coberta de pergaminhos

-Eu estava lá em cima, mas Sirius começou a arrumar as coisas dele...

-Ah, está explicado. – fez Tiago

-Explicado o quê? – Lily perguntou

-O porquê Remo teve de descer.

-Eu continuo sem entender.

-Lily, funciona mais ou menos assim: - Remo detalhou – Sirius bagunça tudo seis meses e depois resolve de uma hora para outra "organizar". Só que ele não se contenta em fazer isso em silêncio, precisa ficar cantando com a voz esganiçada.

-Céus.

-Ele já chegou ao repertório de bruxo-sertaneja? – Tiago perguntou

-Já. Foi o que me fez sair de lá ainda mais rápido.

Tiago riu. Então teve uma idéia. Levantou-se tirando o livro das mãos de Lílian. Em seguida a fez levantar também e foi puxando-a pelo Salão Comunal.

-Potter, o que... – ela perguntou confusa. E percebendo que ele ia em direção ao dormitório masculino, brecou acrescentando – Existe uma razão genética para eu ficar no dormitório feminino e não no masculino.

-Não precisa entrar se não quiser. Ouvindo atrás da porta vai se divertir do mesmo jeito.

-E se Black nos vir?

-Ele vai adorar ter platéia. Vem. – e tornou a puxá-la

Chegando ao patamar do dormitório do sétimo ano, o garoto parou e, com todo o cuidado pra não fazer barulho, entreabriu a porta.

E do repertório de Caldeirão e Vassourinha vieram os versos:

" _A fossa nasce de uma despedida_

 _A fossa é tempestade em nossa vida..."_

Lily franziu o rosto, achando graça. Pela pequena abertura puderam ver de passagem Sirius dançando com uma vassoura.

Quando a 'música' terminou, Tiago fingiu bater palmas em silêncio. Aproveitando a deixa, a ruiva murmurou para sua varinha, mal acreditando em sua ousadia:

- _Palmadium_. – o que fez o som de palmas ser ouvido

-Obrigado, obrigado. – Sirius disse logo antes de abrir a porta e dar de cara com a garota rindo.

-Evans, você por aqui?

-Me disseram que ser repertório era imperdível…

-Modéstia à parte… - ele começou

-Hum, hum. – Tiago interrompeu

-Certo, bem a parte. Ele é mesmo. Oh, onde está a minha educação?

-Você algum dia teve, Almofadinhas?

-Não ligue pra ele. Entre, Evans. – ele a puxou antes que Lily pudesse esboçar reação

De cara, ela pôde vislumbrar objetos espalhados por boa parte do chão e peças de roupa em cima das quatro camas. A vassoura que servia de par a Sirius estava encostada a um canto.

-Posso oferecer alguma coisa?

-Ah, não, Black, já estou de saída…

-Não, você não me faria essa desfeita. – disse ele debochado – Você não veio aqui para escutar música? Então aprecie: - e pegando fôlego ele recomeçou

" _Nestas águas tranquila e serena_

 _É a causa da minha paixão_

 _Estas águas roubou-me a morena_

 _Que foi dona do meu coraçãããããõoo..."_

Tiago aproveitou para tirá-la para dançar. Ou, pelo menos, tentar.

-Potter, isso é ridículo. – Lily disse enquanto ele tentava fazê-la acompanhar o ritmo.

-Ria mais de si mesma, Evans.

Com a voz desafinada de Sirius e as piadinhas ocasionais do amigo, era impossível não rir. E aos poucos, para seu próprio espanto, Lílian foi se acostumando ao ambiente. Ao cabo de quinze minutos ela já exercia menos resistência às insistências de Tiago.

Logo o juízo a lembrou de que estava no dormitório masculino e que lá embaixo um livro de Feitiços a esperava. Com certo esforço, conseguiu convencer os dois a deixar que ela tornasse a descer.

"Acho que vou acabar perdendo uma aposta.", Sirius pensou.

No Salão Comunal, Lice e Amy dividiam uma mesa próximo às janelas.

-Lice, a Lily está descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino? – Amy perguntou abismada

-Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal, Tiago estava puxando ela. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com Sirius.

-Desde quando a Lily se deixa ser puxada? – fez Amy

-Desde quando Tiago passa uma hora em uma livraria em Hogsmead? E ainda sem precisar comprar nenhum livro. – acrescentou Lice

-Não acha esse súbita gentileza do Tiago meio suspeita? – perguntou Amy

-Bom, Tiago é um Maroto... Marotos são suspeitos por definição... – ponderou Lice - Mas ele pode só ter cansado de trocar farpas com a Lily.

-Eh... Não tem nada a ver com o assunto, mas você reparou na Mila hoje?

-Ela estava meio estranha, não estava?

-Estava quieta e ao mesmo tempo parecia ansiosa.

-Vai ver que é saudade pelo Remo ter ido viajar... – Lice brincou

-Eh, pode ser... – Amy sorriu

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naquele dia, a garota foi para o dormitório mais cedo. Fechou as cortinas em volta de sua cama e lançou um feitiço para que ninguém pudesse abri-las. Olhou mais uma vez em volta para ter certeza de que estava sozinha e abriu a janela. O vento gelado a fez lembrar de jogar um feitiço sobre si para aplacar o frio. Concentrou-se o quanto pôde para se transformar corretamente.

E lá estava ela: um sabiá. Vinte e cinco centímetros de penas de cor parda. Um bico amarelo-escuro e no peito uma plumagem vermelho-ferrugem levemente alaranjado. Desde que descobrira que sua forma animaga era uma ave, ficava observando os pássaros voando. Sendo ainda o fim do inverno, estavam quase no final de fevereiro, basicamente só lhe restavam as corujas entregando a correspondência.

Deu curtos pulinhos batendo as asas para ganhar segurança antes de encolher as pernas e levantar vôo para dentro da noite.

Tendo observado Remo atentamente no mês anterior, imaginava mais ou menos o ponto da floresta em que ele devia ficar, ou pelo menos, passar. Com certa dificuldade pela inexperiência, pousou em um galho razoavelmente baixo de um carvalho. E esperou atenta qualquer movimento.

Cerca de uma hora depois, seu coração deu um salto ao ouvir passos se aproximando. Mas não vinham da floresta e tampouco eram de Remo. Surpresa, ela viu os três Marotos se encaminhando, não podia ser, para o Salgueiro Lutador.

"Eles vão se machucar", pensou.

Antes de entrar na esfera de alcance da árvore, no entanto, os três se transformaram. O sabiá voou para mais perto para ver o que acontecia. Peter Pettigrew sumira de vista e no lugar dos outros dois havia um cachorro e um cervo, mas ela não saberia dizer quem era quem.

Eles continuavam chegando mais perto do salgueiro e ela estava inquieta esperando os galhos os golpearem. Para seu espanto, cada centímetro cúbico da árvore permaneceu imóvel e os dois animagos desapareceram no chão.

Se refazendo do assombro, ela tentou segui-los. Assustou-se quando quase foi atingida por um galho raivoso.

"Mas como…?"

Iria ficar ali esperando… esperando… Lutando contra o sono, ocasionalmente cochilava acordando com um sobressalto logo em seguida.

Perto das quatro da manhã, resolveu voltar para o dormitório. Tentaria entrar, onde quer que fosse, na noite seguinte.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

No café da manhã, Mila se juntou a suas amigas à mesa da Grifinória.

-Mila, você está com a cara horrível. – Sirius comentou

-Rosto, Sirius, rosto. Quem tem cara é cachorro. Não dormi direito noite passada. – ela respondeu passando geléia em uma torrada – E não pense que suas olheiras estão muito melhores do que as minhas.

-Ah, eu sei que sou lindo de qualquer jeito.

-E modesto acima de tudo. – Amy completou

-Assim você me deixa sem graça. – disse ele

-E eu juro que acredito. – fez Amy

Nesse momento, o Correio chegou trazendo a coruja parda de Lily com uma carta. A garota engasgou com o copo de leite ao ler o conteúdo.

-Cof, cof!

-Lily, está tudo bem? – Amy perguntou

-Depende, cof. Tudo bem com quem, cof?

-Com você, com sua família. – fez a amiga de modo óbvio

-Bom, eu engasguei.

-Essa parte eu percebi por mim mesma...

-Só posso torcer para que meus pais estejam bem, embora não possa esperar muito isso agora que vão ter de aguentar minha irmã provavelmente mais xiliquenta do que de costume.

-Lily, do que você está falando? – perguntou Mila

-Minha irmã vai se casar.

-Isso não é bom? – Alice perguntou

-Depende do momento. _Depois_ que ela se casar, acho que minha casa fica bem mais tranquila, mas _até_ ela se casar, acho que minha casa fica bem mais agitada. Fico feliz de estar aqui, mas coitados dos meus pais...

-Não é possível que ela vá dar tanto trabalho assim.

-Amy, você não conhece Petúnia. E, por sorte, também não conhece o noivo dela.

-Se você diz... – falou Amy – É melhor a gente ir, ou vamos chegar atrasados à primeira aula.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Na aula antes do almoço, Lily dividia uma mesa na sala das masmorras com Tiago. A cada aula, Slughorn parecia escolher poções mais difíceis de serem preparadas.

Distraído em observar discretamente a ruiva, o garoto se confundiu e acrescentou no caldeirão raízes de cipó-lunar moídas em vez de picadas, fazendo sua poção emitir vapores esbranquiçados e adquirir um tom amarelado em vez de azul-celeste.

Sua inquietação e seus resmungos atraíram a atenção de Lílian.

-O que aconteceu?

-Acho que errei na hora de colocar as raízes.

-Hum, - disse ela espiando por cima de seu caldeirão – talvez acrescentar folhas secas de espirradeira ajude. Mas dê uma conferida nas últimas páginas do livro. Lá tem concertos para erros comuns. – ela voltou a picar suas raízes de cipó-lunar.

-Como você consegue se lembrar disso? – perguntou admirado

-Poções é minha matéria preferida. – ela deu de ombros

Como Tiago continuasse a resmungar enquanto virava as páginas do livro, Lily comentou:

-Potter, foi um erro à toa. Acontece.

Ele bufou.

-É verdade, para quem está tentando ser uma lenda em Hogwarts, isso deve ser difícil.

-Não estou tentando ser uma lenda.

-Ah, é. Você já é. É o melhor apanhador que Grifinória vê em muito tempo, notas excelentes, número recorde de detenções e, digamos, bastante popular com a parte feminina do castelo em geral.

Espera. Aquilo era um elogio? E, ei… aquilo podia ser uma nota muito, muito sutil de… ciúmes?

-Não quer fazer nada grande? – ele perguntou

-Aquilo que eu tenho de fazer, tento fazer o melhor possível. Pra mim isso é fazer algo grande.

Lílian acrescentou mais três ingredientes em seu caldeirão, aumentou o fogo e contou as vinte mexidas no sentido anti-horário antes de dizer:

-A História não é feita só de nomes famosos. Aliás, se não fossem homens tão grandes como eles nos bastidores, nunca teriam sido grandes. E o que importa se daqui um século vão lembrar seu nome? Importa o que está fazendo agora, em que está transformando sua vida. Se por acaso se lembrarem de você, vai ser conseqüência.

Tiago sentiu um peso no estômago. Um peso que tinha nome: aposta. O que estava fazendo afinal. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Um mês antes, Evans era a ruiva esquentadinha que conseguia tirá-lo do sério com cada ironia bem construída como só ela parecia capaz e com um tom de fino sarcasmo que parecia reservado exclusivamente para ele.

No início, suportava sua presença e devolvia suas tiradas com gentileza apenas para cativá-la e ganhar logo a aposta que Almofadinhas fizera com ele.

Agora, a companhia dela se tornava cada vez mais agradável, mais espontânea. E quase sem perceber, ele começava a desejar que a aposta durasse cada vez mais para ter, ao menos, uma desculpa para estar perto dela.

-É, você está certa. – Tiago disse por fim, sorrindo internamente por vê-la tão bonita de cabelos soltos mesmo durante a aula

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oi!

O repertório de bruxo-sertanejo de Sirius na verdade é de Milionário e José Rico, coloquei a letra da mesma forma que encontrei no site vagalume. Nada contra música sertaneja, só não é a minha preferida.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Palas


	6. Invente Menos Problemas

**Capítulo 06 – "Invente menos problemas"**

Ela precisava se apressar se quisesse chegar logo ao Salgueiro Lutador e tentar entrar, onde quer que fosse, junto com os Marotos. O vôo daquela noite foi mais fácil que na anterior, estava se habituando a bater as asas. Pousou no galho de um abeto atenta a qualquer som.

Não tardou a ver os três garotos se aproximarem e se transformarem. Os galhos começaram a se debater furiosamente. Pedro era um rato – por isso, não o vira ontem – e se adiantou a pressionar um lugar específico da árvore deixando-a imóvel.

Então era assim…

Espera. Havia uma abertura no chão por onde eles entravam. Apressando-se, conseguiu por um tris entrar também.

O bater de suas asas chamou a atenção do cervo e do cachorro que olhavam para ela intrigados. O cervo então desapareceu dando lugar a Tiago.

-Como um pássaro foi entrar aqui? – disse para si mesmo

Achando que a ave se confundira, ele começou a tentar espantá-la para voltar para a entrada da passagem. O sabiá, porém, parecia se esforçar para desviar de suas mãos.

-Pontas, - Sirius também se transformara – deixa esse pássaro aí. Uma hora ele acaba saindo. Vamos. – e tornou a ser um cachorro

Ainda olhando de esguelha para a ave, Tiago voltou a ser um cervo e eles recomeçaram a andar. O que eles não contavam era serem seguidos de perto por aquele intruso alado.

Por alguns minutos, atravessaram um túnel muito baixo que parecia não ter fim. Finalmente, após passarem por uma pequena abertura, se viram em um quarto desarrumado e cheio de poeira.

Ela percebeu uma movimentação repentina a um canto e conteve uma exclamação de espanto ao ver Remo… um lobisomem.

Empoleirada no alto de um armário, arquejava tentando se refazer. Lupin parecia acostumado à companhia do rato, do cachorro e do cervo e durante longos segundos a encarou sem reação.

Tomando coragem, o sabiá assoviou. Sua voz se assemelhava a uma flauta.

E assim a noite se passou.

…

Quando a lua já desaparecera no horizonte e o sol ainda não tinha se levantado, Remo se abaixou no chão voltando a ser humano. Estava pálido e cansado como ela nunca o vira antes.

Os três amigos então se transformaram e o ajudaram a subir as escadas. O pássaro os acompanhou até o andar de cima onde viu Remo sendo deitado em uma cama e caindo no sono.

Um pio suave chamou a atenção de Sirius. Ele se aproximou da cômoda onde a ave pousara.

-Quem é você? – perguntou

Sentindo três pares de olhos sobre si e sem dar qualquer indicação de resposta, ela abriu as asas. Desceu as escadas e atravessou o túnel sendo seguida pelos três animagos. Pedro foi o primeiro a sair. Pressionou o nó da raiz permitindo que os outros passassem.

Tornando a se transformar, Tiago repetiu a pergunta:

-Quem é você?

Nessa hora, ela teve uma ideia. Voou até um abeto próximo e com o bico pegou uma folha. Depois a depositou aos pés de Tiago.

-Mas o quê…

Eles esperavam que ela voasse para alguma parte específica do castelo dando alguma pista a qual casa pertencia o dono daquele pássaro. Quem sabe até fosse um animago. Mas já imaginando isso, o sabiá voou em direção às estufas desaparecendo de vista.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A última aula da manhã da quinta-feira seguinte era Herbologia. Como os bambus da Pensilvânia tivessem tomado conta as Estufa 4, Sprout mandou os alunos para a Estufa 5 – o que significava que ele tinham de tomar cuidado triplicado com plantas sorrateiras que cismavam em tentar enrolar ramos em braços, pernas e, eventualmente, pescoços.

Lily assistiu à parte explanativa da aula com um assunto ocasionalmente voltando à memória e a preocupando. Rabiscou um bilhete e esperou que a professora os deixasse trabalhando para entregá-lo.

Por isso, do meio para o fim da aula, Tiago viu um pedaço de pergaminho disfarçadamente (a ruiva o tingiu magicamente de verde escuro para que pudesse ser confundido com uma folha) flutuar rente ao chão e ir parar em suas mãos.

" _Quando mesmo Hagrid disse que ela chegaria?"_

Ele demorou a perceber do que ela falava – a iguana de sangue -, mas logo entendeu que Lily teria achado mais seguro dar o menor número possível de informações em um bilhete.

Escreveu uma resposta e se aproximou de um arbusto ao lado da garota a pretexto de observar o caule e jogou o pergaminho sobre o colo dela.

" _Em dois dias, não era?"_

-Hoje? – ela murmurou de cabeça baixa fingindo preencher um relatório, sabendo que ele ouviria.

Tiago pensou um momento antes de dizer:

-Hum, acho que é.

A resposta dela foi apenas fechar os olhos franzindo de leve a testa

…

Lily passou os últimos minutos da aula impaciente. Queria que acabasse logo, porque ainda tinha esperança de conseguir chegar à cabana do guarda-caça antes da iguana. Quem sabe não conseguiria convencê-lo de que não era uma boa idéia.

Fora isso, por mais que quisesse saber quanto exatamente faltava para a aula acabar, não podia ficar consultando o relógio, ou Potter arrumaria um jeito de tirá-lo dela novamente. E a ruiva não queria passar pela estúpida situação de ter de barganhar com ele outra vez.

Mas talvez… uma espiadinha discreta…

Dez minutos.

Voltou a preencher o relatório. Faltavam ainda as características das raízes da Ninféia Terrestre da Criméia – planta a qual ela tinha passado os últimos quarenta minutos olhando e que não aguentava mais ver na frente.

Mais uma consultazinha no relógio… é, não faria mal a ninguém…

Cinco minutos.

Mas fazia um tempão que faltavam dez!

Depois do que lhe pareceu meia-hora, Sprout dispensou a classe.

Enquanto arrumava suas coisas apressadamente, Lily disse às amigas que almoçaria mais tarde. Em seguida saiu correndo em direção à casa do meio-gigante.

Tiago já esperava por isso e há quase dois meses não perdia a oportunidade de fazer companhia à senhorita Evans. Ele a alcançou antes que ela batesse à porta.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Lílian indagou

-Provavelmente o mesmo que você: ver se Hagrid precisa de um bichinho de pelúcia extra para seu bebê. – Tiago respondeu descontraído

-Você não leva nada a sério? – ela perguntou nem brava, nem sorrindo

-Apesar de tudo, ao contrário de você pelo visto. Não pense que não vi você olhando no relógio duas vezes num intervalo de cinco minutos.

-Se sabe que foram cinco minutos, é porque também olhou no relógio. Estamos quites. – a ruiva retrucou ao bater com os nós dos dedos na porta.

Mal puderam ver um olho de Hagrid e uma fração de sua espessa barba pela minúscula fresta que ele abriu na porta.

"Mal sinal", Lily pensou, ele não podia ter sido mais óbvio de que havia algo errado em sua casa.

-Ah, são vocês. Entrem, entrem.

Se espremendo pela abertura, os dois entraram.

O lugar estava escuro por causa das cortinas fechadas. Péssimo sinal na opinião de Lílian que dava passos minúsculos e extremamente lentos com medo de pisar em _alguém_ que por mais filhote que fosse, já teria dentinhos afiados.

-Não se acanhem. – Hagrid dizia mais a frente – Ela está aqui no terrário dormindo.

A garota respirou um pouco menos tensa depois disso.

Ao se aproximar o suficiente e apesar do escuro, pôde ver que a nova mascote ainda não atingira a cor vermelho-sangue (daí o nome da espécie), o que significava que ainda não tinha três meses.

-Ela não é linda?

-Ah… - Lily olhou para Tiago pedindo ajuda

-Hagrid, qual o nome dela?

-Flor.

"Eu mereço.", pensou a ruiva. "Só se for uma flor de cacto pela quantidade de espinhos que isso vai ter daqui um tempo." E aproveitando que o meio-gigante virara para o lado, lançou a Tiago um olhar irônico de "grande ajuda".

-Hagrid, tem certeza de que foi uma boa idéia trazê-la pra cá? – ela tentou

-Como assim?

-Quer dizer… ela não está no habitat dela, pode… se sentir… deslocada.

Tiago tomou o cuidado de transformar sua risada em tosse. Evans o mataria se ele risse abertamente de sua fraca tentativa de convencer Hagrid, e ele suspeitava (acertadamente) qual seria a réplica do amigo.

-Ah, não se preocupe, Lily. Andei pesquisando e coloquei aqui tudo que ela precisa. Só não consegui achar se ela prefere escorpiões ou aranhas. Você conseguiu descobrir?

-Aranhas, Hagrid, aranhas. – ela respondeu desanimada

…

Quinze minutos depois, uma frustrada Lílian e um aparentemente despreocupado Tiago atravessavam os jardins em direção ao castelo.

-Como sabia das aranhas? – Tiago tentou puxar papo

-Andei pesquisando sobre as iguanas de sangue.

Notando o tom de voz dela, ele tentou:

-Relaxa, Evans, não é tão ruim assim.

-Não é tão ruim? – ela estacou – Você sabe até que ponto aquilo chega? – tinha a voz cuidadosamente baixa – Em seis meses, vai ter três metros de comprimento e os espinhos na cauda, por volta de vinte centímetros. Pra dizer o mínimo.

-É, temos um problema.

-Não diga. Se fosse só um. – ela voltou a andar

-Um problema é a Flor. Qual o outro?

-Você é muito cabeça fresca.

-E você é preocupada demais.

-Quantas encrencas você acha que um bicho de três metros, com uma cauda que é um terço do tamanho do corpo e cheia de espinhos pode causar?

-No momento, nosso problema tem cinqüenta centímetros e uma cauda sem espinhos.

-Mas vai crescer.

-Ainda é pequeno. Relativamente.

-Vai ficar perigoso.

-Mas ainda não é.

-Mas vai ficar. – ela enfatizou

-Mas ainda não é. Lílian…

-Evans! – ela o interrompeu.

-Ok, _Evans_ , o que adianta ficar pensando no que vai acontecer?

-É certo que vai acontecer.

-Você não sabe. Hagrid de repente pode se cansar dela e dá-la pra alguém.

Lily lançou a ele um olhar de "vamos falar de coisas efetivamente possíveis, tá?"

-Ok, provavelmente não. Mas ainda assim ela pode ser picada por uma daquelas aranhas…

-Iguanas de sangue são imunes a esses venenos.

-Ela pode ser mutante e não ter espinhos.

-Mutações ocorrem ao acaso.

-Ela pode crescer e não fazer mal a ninguém.

-Ela pode crescer e machucar alguém. Seriamente.

-E Hagrid pode ter sucesso em escondê-la e ninguém nunca ficar sabendo.

-E…

-Pára de inventar problemas! – ele a segurou pelos ombros – Por enquanto, temos de lidar com uma iguana cinzenta de cinquenta centímetros e tentar fazer Hagrid se desfazer dela.

-Então você concorda que Hagrid tem de se livrar dela?

-Nunca disse o contrário. Também sei que é perigoso, mas não adianta bater de frente com ele. Vamos ter de pensar em outra coisa.

Lílian não disse mais nada até chegarem ao Salão Principal. É, talvez Potter tivesse mais parafusos no lugar do que ela a princípio achava.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Os dois chegaram pouco depois à mesa da Grifinória e sentaram ao lado dos amigos.

-Remo, acabei me esquecendo de perguntar, como está sua mãe? – Amy voltou a atenção para o rapaz a seu lado.

-Minha mãe? Ela está… quase na mesma. Talvez eu tenha de voltar para casa de novo mês que vem.

Nos últimos seis anos e meio, Remo tinha tido de inventar esse tipo de desculpa mensalmente. E a cada vez, ele torcia para que menos pessoas fizessem perguntas para que ele tivesse de inventar menos histórias e correr menos riscos de se contradizer.

A dois lugares de distância, Sirius escutou a conversa e queria poder se intrometer e mudar o assunto, mas achou que assim chamaria muita atenção. Pôde, no entanto, ficar internamente grato a Mila por desempenhar esse papel.

-Remo, os monitores já estão sabendo qual vai ser a data do baile de formatura?

-Ainda não ao certo, Mila. Mas parece que vai ver como nos anos anteriores, na última semana de junho.

-Ah, certo.

Ainda com a idéia de distrair a senhorita Callahan, Sirius perguntou:

-Amy, você assistiu à aula do Flitwick ontem?

-Lógico. Por quê? … Ah, é, você não assistiu.

-Você reparou? – ele sorriu sugestivamente

-Impossível não reparar.

-Então, sentiu minha falta?

-Não, é que a aula estava muito tranquila mesmo. – ela respondeu em um tom…

-Engraçado, senti um leve tom de sarcasmo.

-Imagina. Foi impressão sua. Só por que você esperava uma resposta que denotasse como sua presença é indispensável e recebeu o exato oposto?

-Droga, a doença da Evans pega. Pontas, sai já daí!

-O que foi, Almofadinhas? – Tiago perguntou

-Essa sarcasmite da Evans é contagiosa.

 _-_ Essa _o quê_ minha? – Lílian franziu as sobrancelhas

-Por quê, Almofadinhas?

-Amy já está infectada.

-Quanto drama. – Amy falou

-Não falei? – Sirius disse com certo fatalismo

-Amy está sendo sutil até. – Lily entrou na conversa

-Sutil?

-Certamente. – ela continuou – No lugar dela eu já teria dito que você está fazendo esse drama todo porque seu ego é do tamanho de um mastodonte e que por isso não consegue aceitar comentários que não o massageiem.

Lily disse num sorriso e tanto Tiago quanto os outros puderam perceber que ela estava brincando. Bem, talvez Sirius nem tanto. O comentário dela o fez bradar "Pontas, sai já daí. E Aluado também!" fazendo todos rirem.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mais tarde, Tiago entrava no dormitório, onde já estavam os outros três marotos.

-Ah, Pontas, ainda bem. – fez Remo sentado no chão com seu travesseiro entre a parede e suas costas – Você chegou a anotar alguma aula enquanto eu estive "fora"? Nesse ponto, Almofadinhas é quase imprestável.

-Hei! – Sirius atirou o travesseiro da própria cama acertando em cheio o rosto do amigo

-Nem adianta reclamar. Você sabe que é verdade. – disse Remo deixando o travesseiro a seu lado – Pontas? – ele tornou a perguntar

POFT! Almofadinhas atirou o travesseiro de Rabicho acertando mais uma vez o alvo. Remo apenas repetiu seu gesto anterior. Logo Sirius estaria sem munição.

-Só as de Transfiguração. – Tiago respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido

-Feitiços? – Remo tentou

POFT! Agora tinha sido o de Tiago.

-Não.

-Poções?

-Também não.

Como Sirius fizesse sinais para Pedro (que estava perto de Remo) pegar os travesseiros e devolver para ele, o maroto mais sensato disse:

-Quantos anos você tem Almofadinhas? – e para evitar próximos ataques, sentou em cima dos três travesseiros – _Accio varinha_. – completou fazendo a varinha de Sirius voar para sua mão – Antes que você me faça levitar daqui.

-Eu falei que a monitoria não ia fazer bem pra ele! – Sirius indignou-se – E você precisava ser tão lento pra entender o espírito da coisa, Rabicho?

-Almofadinhas, nem tenta descontar no Rabicho a sua frustração por Aluado ter pensado à sua frente. De novo. – fez Pontas

-Eu também disse que a convivência com a Evans faz mal.

-Tenho certeza que a discussão vai ser muito interessante, mas preciso mudar de assunto.

Como Remo tivesse adquirido um ar mais sério, os outros três pararam para escutar.

-Mal e mal lembro de um canto de pássaro na Casa dos Gritos ontem à noite. O que foi aquilo?

Aquele tinha sido o primeiro dia que Remo voltava às aulas. E sabendo que ele ficava muito cansado após as luas cheias e que era extremamente preocupado com a possibilidade de alguém descobrir sobre seu "probleminha peludo", como Pontas costumava dizer, nem Sirius, Tiago ou Pedro haviam comentado sobre o "intruso alado". Mas já que tinha tocado no assunto…

-Um pássaro entrou com a gente na passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

-Como assim "entrou com vocês"?

-Ainda não sabemos como. – Sirius disse sério

-E acompanhou a gente até a Casa dos Gritos. – Pedro falou

-E ficou lá a noite inteira empoleirado no armário piando suave. Depois, quando levamos você para o quarto, subiu também. – Sirius acrescentou

-Então foi lá que eu o ouvi.

-Foi. – confirmou Tiago

-Alguma pista se é só um pássaro bem treinado ou um animago? – Remo perguntou preocupado

-Não deve ser um animago. – Pedro supôs – Se fosse, teria voltado para o dormitório quando saímos do Salgueiro Lutador, mas ele não voou para o castelo, foi para as Estufas.

Os outros três se entreolharam e perceberam que não concordavam com a opinião de Rabicho.

-Acho que só fez isso para despistar. – disse Tiago

-Estou em cheque. – Remo suspirou cansado

-Não tenho tanta certeza, Aluado. – ponderou Tiago – Tenho a impressão de que se fosse para dar cheque-mate, teriam dado em seguida. E tinha alguma coisa naquele pássaro… a forma como reagiu quando insistimos em perguntar quem era…

-Por isso acho que era um animago. – reafirmou Sirius

-Como assim "reagiu"?

-Pegou uma folha de abeto e colocou aos nossos pés. Quase como se quisesse se identificar um dia. – Sirius contou

-Não sei… Se pelo menos Filch não tivesse confiscado o Mapa…

-Aluado, não adiantar quebrar a cabeça. – concluiu Tiago – Temos feito todo o possível para manter o segredo e tem sido suficiente. Mesmo assim, é melhor tomarmos cuidado. Nada de sair da Casa dos Gritos nos próximos meses, por exemplo. De resto é só esperar.

-É, não tem muito mais a ser feito. – Remo conformou-se

Para tentar descontrair o ambiente, Almofadinhas começava a arrancar o lençol da cama para fazer um bolo e atirar em Aluado, mas não teve tempo, o outro foi mais rápido. Com uma virada para o lado, Remo saiu de cima dos três travesseiros, que com um aceno de sua varinha acertaram o rosto, a cabeça e o ombro do Maroto de olhos acinzentados.

Ninguém esperava essa atitude repentina do rapaz que era, de longe, o mais bem comportado dos quatro. Por isso, Sirius foi pego de surpresa e os outros dois caíram na gargalhada dizendo:

-Muito bom, Aluado.

Não demorou nada para Almofadinhas se refazer e re-atirar os travesseiros, o que transformou o dormitório numa área de trincheiras…

* * *

N/A – Oi! Os últimos meses foram um tanto caóticos, mas aqui está o capítulo 6, espero que tenham gostado!

A história dos minutos restantes de aula veio de uma aula de biologia de um bom tempo atrás... rsrsrrs

Beijos,

Palas


	7. Diga menos nãos

**Capítulo 07 – "Diga menos nãos"**

O mês de março entrou anunciando o fim do inverno. Logo a neve começava a derreter e pouco a pouco o canto de alguns pássaros voltava a fazer parte dos jardins da Escola novamente.

Dentro do castelo não havia grandes mudanças. Sirius há algum tempo tinha desistido de pedir a Tiago atualizações do andamento da aposta. Remo continuava não tendo idéia do caso – esse tinha sido o acordo entre os apostadores desde o início, tinham certeza de que o amigo não gostaria nada do assunto.

E o fato era que, não tendo Almofadinhas lembrando-o o tempo todo, Tiago esquecia incontáveis vezes o motivo que o tinha aproximado de Lílian. Ele começava a perceber o quanto queria estar sempre perto dela. Seus gestos macios, porém firmes, sua voz, seus olhos. Seus olhos simplesmente o atraíam, fosse para prendê-lo em um sarcasmo ou para completar seu sorriso.

Lily, por sua vez, nem imaginava ter sido objeto de uma aposta. E para seu espanto se acostumara à companhia de Tiago. Ele não era de todo mal e andava menos presunçoso, para dizer o mínimo.

Já Amy não precisava mais se preocupar com a amiga. Sem dúvida, a convivência com o maroto tinha feito bem a ela. Podia agora voltar todas as suas energias para os NIEMs. Precisava de boas notas, uma vez que queria ser curandeira como a mãe.

Alice seguia mais ou menos a mesma linha. Esforçava-se ao máximo para conseguir os pré-requisitos para entrar na Academia de Aurores. Além disso, claro, usava boa parte do seu tempo livre para trocar cartas com o namorado. Pobres corujas… definitivamente, trabalho não faltava a elas.

Enquanto isso, Mila transitava entre as amigas da Grifinória e da Corvinal. Além de manter sua silenciosa admiração por Remo – o que, aliás, levava-a a estar mais presente à mesa da Grifinória do que à da própria casa.

Quanto aos Marotos, continuavam intrigados com o pássaro que entrara na Casa dos Gritos e que tinha tornado a aparecer esse mês. A falta de pistas sobre quem seria ou a quem pertenceria só não deixava Remo mais preocupado, pois não havia nenhum indício de seu segredo ter vasado.

O início da primavera mudou por completo o cenário externo de Hogwarts. O verde tapete de grama tinha rebrotado e os botões das flores começavam a polvilhar os jardins de pontos coloridos. Uma vez descongelado o lago, a Lula Gigante voltou a dar o ar de sua graça próxima á superfície.

As janelas do castelo agora passavam a maior parte do dia abertas, dando aos corredores uma sensação menos claustrofóbica e as pesadas capas de inverno voltavam para os malões apesar do vento frio que ainda soprava à noite. De modo geral, tudo parecia começar a adquirir um ar mais leve.

A nova estação também trouxe mudanças na cor de Flor, a iguana de Hagrid, que passara de cinza opaco para um tom rosado e estava agora rosa escuro. Isso deixava Lily cada vez mais inquieta e a motivava a visitar o meio-gigante frequentemente à procura de uma razão para convencê-lo a se desfazer o animal.

No café da manhã da última sexta-feira de março, Amy e Sirius discutiam as chances da Grifinória no próximo (e último) jogo de quadribol dali um mês contra a Corvinal.

-Que Mila não nos ouça, - dizia Amy – mas temos um time muito melhor que a Corvinal.

-Como assim "que Mila não nos ouça"? É uma pena ela não estar por aqui hoje, seria ótimo.

-Ah, é. Ia me esquecendo de que um dos seus passatempos preferidos é provocá -la falando mal do time da Corvinal…

-Só porque ela é uma torcedora fanática. – ele brincou

- _Ela_ é fanática? Quem foi que ficou uma semana resmungando quando os Tornados perderam o campeonato ano passado?

-Aquilo foi diferente! Aquele juiz deixou de marcar três pênaltis!

Amy riu com gosto, criancinha indignada de 1,80 ao seu lado.

Mais para a ponta da mesa, Tiago puxava assunto com Lílian:

-Evans, você vai fazer alguma coisa no fim da tarde?

-Tenho uma redação de Aritmancia pra terminar.

-É muito urgente?

-Não muito, é pra terça que vem.

-Então você pode me encontrar em frente à Estuda 2 lá pelas seis?

-Por quê?

-É uma surpresa.

-Surpresa? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha

-É.

-Não sei...

-Por favor?

Após pensar um momento, ela respondeu:

-Está bem.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

De forma geral, aquela quinta-feira estava passando devagar demais para o gosto de Tiago. Queria que o fim da tarde chegasse logo. Finalmente para ele, era hora do almoço. Parecia-lhe que haviam passado semanas desde que levantara de manhã. À mesa da Grifinória, enquanto conversavam, Tiago roubava descarado batatas fritas do prato da ruiva.

-Potter, a travessa de batatas está logo à sua direita.

-Eu sei. – disse ele após engolir – As suas são melhores.

A resposta dela foi olhar para o teto encantado bem-humorada.

Amy assistiu a tudo isso de perto, mas nada disse. A mudança em sua amiga era absolutamente visível. E o maroto também estava diferente. Sem dúvida, os dois faziam bem um ao outro. E pensando bem, até que formavam um casal simpático… quem diria…

-Lily, - Tiago virou-se para ela novamente – não esquece: às seis em frente à Estufa 2. – ele disse antes de se levantar, roubar mais uma batata e sair em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Anos depois para Tiago (horas para um relógio normal), as seis da tarde chegaram e ele andava pelos Jardins em direção às Estufas. De longe, viu que Lílian já o esperava em frente à Estufa 2 e mais uma vez consultava o relógio.

-Se você estava ansiosa para eu chegar, eu desculpo. – ele falou indicando o pulso dela

-Não, só estava vendo se você estava atrasado mesmo.

-Sempre espirituosa…

Lily reparou que ele carregava sua vassoura. Achou que dali ele devia seguir para o campo de quadribol ou algo assim.

-Afinal, por que falou para eu te encontrar aqui?

-Quero te mostrar uma coisa. E pra sair da sua rotina, vamos com a Sharon.

-Vamos com quem? – Lily não se lembrava de nenhuma menina no castelo que se chamasse Sharon e, olhando para os lados, tampouco via alguém por perto

-Com a Sharon. – ele indicava…

-Sua vassoura? – ela levantou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas não acreditando no que estava ouvindo

-É.

-Você batizou sua vassoura de Sharon?

-É, por quê?

-Você guarda o seu patinho de borracha em baixo do travesseiro também?

-O Duck? Não, eu não o trago para Hogwarts. – ele respondeu displicente

-Duck? Nome bastante sugestivo para um pato.

-É brincadeira, o Duck não existe.

-E a Sharon?

-Está aqui.

-Merlin, devem ter jogado chá de cogumelo no meu suco de abóbora na hora do almoço. – disse balançando a cabeça

Tiago riu abertamente.

-Tudo é brincadeira, Evans. Sirius que gosta de me encher chamando minha vassoura de Sharon, mas é só.

-Vocês realmente não têm mais nada pra fazer.

-Então, vamos? – ele estendeu a mão

-Por que não vamos a pé mesmo?

-Como eu disse, pra sair da sua rotina. Vem.

-Você realmente está achando que vou subir nessa vassoura?

-Estou.

-Bom, eu não vou.

-Por que não?

-Só… porque não.

-Hum, sua resposta teve um argumento bastante convincente. E engraçado porque eu tenho a impressão que você gostaria de ir. Então, diga menos nãos.

-Por que acha que quero ir?

-Porque sei que gosta de voar, da sensação de liberdade. Ouvi você dizendo isso recentemente a Alice depois de dar uma volta da vassoura dela.

Lily não teria muito o que contra-argumentar. Simplesmente porque aquilo era verdade. Só por isso. E nem saberia dizer a razão de resistir tão firmemente àquilo. Também não sabia dizer ao certo porque começava a depositar confiança em Potter, e não era de hoje. No entanto, dizer simplesmente "sim" continuava fora de cogitação.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntou ainda com ar desconfiado

-Uma das arquibancadas do Campo de Quadribol. E é melhor não demorarmos. – Tiago olhou para o céu.

-Está bem. – ela disse estreitando um pouco os olhos

-Custa dizer um sim de boca cheia? – disse fingindo-se de ressentido – Precisa ficar com essa cara de " 'tá bom, já que você insiste tanto..."?

A ruiva riu.

-Agora melhorou um pouco. Vem.

Lily aceitou a mão que ele oferecia e a educada ajuda para subir na vassoura.

Tiago não tinha tempo a perder, aquela discussão demorara mais do que ele tinha previsto. Ele inclinou o corpo imprimindo velocidade e a garota precisou segurar-se nele para não cair. A sensação do vento batendo no seu rosto e nos seus cabelos era realmente… maravilhosa.

Foram para a arquibancada que ficava mais voltada para oeste. Bem a tempo.

-Já tinha vindo aqui no final da tarde? – Tiago perguntou ajudando-a a descer.

-Não. Por que eu viria pra cá?

-Por isso. – ele apontou para o horizonte

Ela mal conteve uma exclamação.

A vista do céu naquela direção se já não fosse bonita de qualquer jeito, agora estava dourada do por do sol. Lílian ficou estática por um momento. Depois foi até uma das últimas fileiras de cadeiras e sentou-se apoiando os braços na beirada da arquibancada e a cabeça nos braços.

O rapaz notou que ela tinha um ar diferente. Quase sem fazer barulho se aproximou e sentou na cadeira ao lado. Esperou um tempo, mas ela não disse nada.

-Você ficou quieta de repente. Achei que gostaria da vista, mas, se quiser, podemos voltar. – falou escondendo certa preocupação, havia algo naqueles olhos… um reflexo estranho que não devia estar ali.

-Não, eu… eu gostei – ela murmurou como se voltasse a si, tirando os braços do muro e encostando no assento – Isso só… me traz lembranças.

-Posso perguntar do quê? – Tiago perguntou no mesmo tom de voz

Ela não o olhava diretamente e respirou algumas vezes antes de responder.

-De quem, na verdade. Alguém que venho tentando esquecer há pouco mais de um ano.

Por algum motivo, apesar de ter sido uma resposta vaga, a frase da moça o fez encaixar peças da memória que ele não tinha percebido ainda.

Tinha inúmeras lembranças dela no quinto ano, porque fora nesse ano que a convidara pra sair inúmeras vezes. E agora o detalhe que lhe chamava atenção: muitas vezes a via de cabelo solto, ou mesmo preso. De qualquer forma, o penteado variava.

Tentava puxar as lembranças. Sexto ano… sexto ano…

-Quanto tempo faz que começou a prender o cabelo todo puxado pra trás? – ele perguntou já imaginando a resposta

Mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Pouco mais de um ano. – e terminou dizendo mais para si – Antes tivesse sido só o cabelo.

-O que aconteceu?

Lily o olhou um instante quase como se o avaliasse. Havia tanto tempo que não tocava naquele assunto… Quando percebeu, já dizia:

-Nas férias antes do sexto ano, eu encontrei alguém. Na verdade, reencontrei. Um antigo colega de escola, um que não tinha acreditado nos absurdos que minha irmã andava espalhando a meu respeito quando eu não estava em casa. Um dos únicos que não acreditou, na verdade.

-Que tipo de absurdos? – Tiago franziu a testa

-Variados. – ela deu de ombros – Desde o tipo de escola que estudo até aspectos da minha personalidade. Petúnia se mostrou com uma imaginação bem mais ativa do que eu suporia. De qualquer jeito, minhas amigas estavam viajando e acabei passando a maior parte do verão com ele.

Tiago se mexeu incomodado, mas nem a ruiva, nem ele perceberam.

Lily achou desnecessário acrescentar o quanto aquele garoto era bonito, cavalheiro… Não quis mencionar que tinha se apaixonado pela primeira vez.

-No meio de agosto começamos a namorar. Na verdade, ele me pediu em namoro num pôr-do-sol idêntico a esse. Mas logo o primeiro de setembro chegou.

Intimamente, o maroto nunca tinha achado a data mais bem-vinda.

-Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele não terminou comigo e combinamos de nos escrever o mais freqüente possível.

" _Lógico que ele não sabia sobre Hogwarts, então eu tinha de mandar minhas cartas para que minha mãe pusesse no correio e ele pudesse recebê-las normalmente._

" _Passei o semestre contando os dias para voltar para casa no Natal. E lá estava ele quando cheguei, do mesmo jeito de quando eu tinha partido._

Sexto ano… Lá estava a lembrança de Tiago: Tinha ouvido falar que Evans estava namorando. Era por isso, aliás, que tinha parado com os convites. E não pôde deixar de reparar que ela, de fato, andava sorrindo o tempo todo e recebia bem mais corujas do que de costume. Sabia agora de quem eram as cartas e imaginava que de algum modo eram entregues também à mãe dela para que pudessem ser encaminhadas para Hogwarts.

-Até hoje não sei o que aconteceu ao certo. – Lílian continuou a narrativa – Se Petúnia não suportava me ver tão feliz ou se fez sem planejar mesmo.

" _O fato é que uma semana antes de as aulas começarem, minha irmã desceu as escadas aos gritos até me encontrar na sala. A partir daí, ela apenas berrava para o mundo inteiro ouvir como eu era anormal, uma aberração, que uma estúpida coruja do meu mundo anormal tinha entrado do quarto dela e quase furado seus olhos, que era uma pena as bruxas não serem mais queimadas e por aí foi. Infelizmente, meus pais não estavam em casa para fazê-la ficar quieta. Ela ainda atirou meus livros e minha varinha pela janela, que, só então eu percebi, estava aberta._

" _Corri para o jardim da frente para recolher tudo aquilo antes que alguém visse. Mas era tarde demais._

Lily sentia suas mãos começarem a tremer e sabia que nada tinha a ver com o vento frio que soprava com o início da noite.

- _Lumus_. – Tiago murmurou acendendo sua varinha – E depois?

-Ele estava em frente ao portão da minha casa com um botão de rosa branco na mão. - disse com o olhar baixo – Tinha o olhar vidrado. Quando me aproximei, ele deu um passo atrás.

" _-É verdade então? Você pensa que é uma bruxa?_

 _Nesse ponto, não tinha mais o que esconder._

 _-Eu não penso. Eu sou._

 _-Eu devia saber. Se a sua própria irmã diz que você é louca. – ele abanava a cabeça_

 _-Eu não estou inventando e posso provar. – disse exasperada._

 _-Não, Lílian. Chega._

" _Recolhi minha varinha do chão ao mesmo tempo em que o vi quebrando o cabo da flor a jogando na calçada. Perdi o chão e já mal via o que estava fazendo. Fiz a rosa flutuar até ele e ele ficou absolutamente paralisado. Só quando as pétalas encostaram na sua mão que ele pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e correu sem olhar pra trás._

-Ele mal tinha virado à esquina quando a carta do Ministério chegou. Para minha sorte, não havia mais ninguém na rua àquela hora. – ela concluiu

-Qual o nome dele?

-Não importa. – respondeu balançando negativamente a cabeça

-Teve alguma notícia… - Tiago começou

-Não. – ela não lhe deu tempo de terminar – Nunca mais o vi. Nem sequer abriram a porta quando fui à casa dele.

-Covarde. – Tiago murmurou

-Não, trouxas não imaginam que magia realmente exista. – Lily ponderou

-E você ainda o defende? – ele perguntou quase indignado

-Não. – ela respondeu – Só digo que não sei o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse recebido a informação de forma diferente.

-Sua irmã pelo menos se arrependeu depois disso?

-Ah. – ela deu um sorriso tristemente sarcástico – Não duvido que ela tenha ido parabenizá-lo pela sábia decisão. Foi quase impossível suportá-la na semana seguinte. Mas isso não foi uma surpresa.

Lily apoiou os pés na cadeira e abraçou os joelhos.

-É só que… droga, ela é minha irmã, vai sempre ser. E as memórias de nós duas juntas antes de a carta de Hogwarts chegar vão sempre existir. Depois disso, eu só…

-Se fechou. – ele completou

Lílian levantou os olhos para ele pela primeira vez num misto de espanto, admiração e algo mais que ela não sabia bem o que era. Aquele certamente não era o Tiago Potter que ela conhecia.

-Fui para um campo mais seguro e fiz o que sempre soube fazer, estudei.

-Recusando também qualquer convite de passeio a Hogsmeade.

Ela franziu de leve a testa numa interrogação.

-Fiquei sabendo que não fui o único a receber seus nãos. Se bem que os que eu escutei foram de longe os mais criativos.

Ele sorriu e recebeu um sorriso sem jeito de volta.

Tiago levantou delicadamente o rosto dela. Aqueles olhos…

-Os dois não merecem o que você passou por eles.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez abaixando a cabeça.

-Obrigada. – falou colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Desculpe, não queria ter te incomodado com toda essa história.

-Foi um prazer, Evans. – disse sinceramente

-Lily. – aqueles chamativos olhos verdes se encontraram com os de Tiago – Pode me chamar de Lily.

-Se me chamar de Tiago. – ele manteve os olhos nos dela

-Vou tentar. – a ruiva concordou meneando a cabeça

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

N/A – Oiiii!

Esse foi um capítulo de ritmo mais lento, acho, espero que tenham gostado apesar disso.

Vamos aos devidos créditos:

A brincadeira de chamar a vassoura de Sharon acabou ficando mais infame do que eu previ (por favor, não me joguem tomates) e veio da novela "Coração de Estudante". Um dos personagens (Pedro Guerra) gostava tanto da sua moto que a chamava de Sharon.

A outra fala de Tiago, sobre falar um sim de boca cheia veio de outro personagem do mesmo ator em outra novela, Bang-Bang, talvez.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos

Palas


End file.
